


Arabian Nights

by onlyvirtuemoir



Category: Aladdin (2019), Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Djinni & Genies, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Good versus Evil, Magic, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyvirtuemoir/pseuds/onlyvirtuemoir
Summary: Princess Tessa is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. She lives a sheltered life within the palace grounds, when she's not sneaking out into the market to feel the freedom she craves. She dreams of being free, being listened to, of not being told that as a woman, she should be seen and not heard.Scott is a young man who lives on the streets of Agrabah. An orphan, he and his monkey, Abu, steal to get by and dream of a better life. He loves to read and tries to forget his circumstances within the pages of books.





	1. Meeting Over a Book

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this work by another AO3 author, Athena_VM. I am proud to have passed the interview with her! It was tough! I had to watch the movie too, I had not seen it before. I will do my best to do it justice and I have the raw work for the upcoming chapters to use.  
> For now I am re-posting each chapter and looking forward to working on the upcoming chapters. I hope to put my own spin on the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't expect to meet a princess while working your way through Agrabah's market. Even a princess in disguise.

There was a loud din of voices in the market, buyers tried to haggle on the prices of fruit and vegetables and other goods such as jewelry, shoes and clothing.

Scott swiped an apple as he walked by a stall, rubbing it on his shirt and taking a large bite. He was lost in the sea of people before the seller even noticed his missing produce, no dinars exchanged for its disappearance. He muttered under his breath, the street rats were a nuisance. Lost business, thievery.

Throwing the apple core away, Scott wove his way through a throng of people, a loaf of bread surreptitiously ending up in his bag. He now had some food for the day and he was fast, much faster than anyone manning the stall could be. He was gone into the crowd before anyone even noticed missing items. He’d also collected a few jewelry items as he went through the crowd and went to exchange them for money.

“This is worth nothing,” said the woman, looking bored.

“Please, they are worth something,” said Scott, looking down at the small collection of jewelry.

She sighed, finally taking a look at the items and picking up a ring for a closer look. She then counted out some dinars, Scott taking them with a grin.

“You’re a common thief,” she reminded him.

“Nice doing business with you, as always, Esmerelda,” said Scott, bowing dramatically on his way out.

He had plans for this money, he didn’t have a home other than at the top of a derelict but still functional, building. He may be a street rat as they called him, but Scott liked books. He liked reading and he didn’t steal those. He tried to buy them. He did his best with what he had, he washed every day and washed his clothes, he didn’t always have food but made do with what he was able to swipe from the market. He also had Abu. He hadn’t seen Abu for a while and wondered where the monkey had got to. He didn’t wonder for long, seeing Abu jumping up onto a roof and disappearing.

While Scott worked his way through the market, Abu did too. He was trained to take anything he could swipe, fast like Scott, his victims never knew until he was well away from the area. He took coins and jewelry, small enough to hide until he could get home and show Scott what he’d taken.

Having lost his parents at a young age, Scott became homeless without any other relatives to care for him. He’d learned to fend for himself, learned to read without formal schooling. That is where his love of books came from as he put himself into the shoes of the heroes he read about. He dreamed of something better, a life for himself that didn’t look like this.

Scott found the book stall, stopping next to a woman with an intricately decorated scarf around her head. Her clothing was made of fine materials, materials that could only be available to those in the Sultan’s palace.

Scott’s eyes landed on the book he was after, Gulliver's Travels, at the same time that the woman reached out to pick it up. He watched her flip through it and put it down in front of her.

“Excuse me, miss, are you buying that?” he asked.

The woman looked up at him, her scarf covering half her face, her eyes a vibrant green. Scott was startled at their colour for a moment, he didn’t know it was possible to have eyes that were such a vibrant colour. He blinked, shaking his head a little as if to clear it.

“I was thinking about it,” she said, regarding him.

His clothing was simple, faded and had been mended in places. He had brown wavy hair, fluffy and a little wild. It was his hazel eyes she was drawn to, there was a story in them. Pain and suffering but also kindness and wonder about the world. He had a handsome face and she wondered if he’d be even more handsome if he smiled.

“Oh,” said Scott.

She handed it over to him, shrugging. “You can take it.”

He took it, flipping the cover to see the price, seeing he was a few dinars short.

“I guess not today,” he said, putting the book down, disappointment on his face.

Tessa glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, watching as he counted dinars, his brow furrowed in concentration. He sighed, putting it away and shuffling a little as he looked at the other books before turning to walk away.

Tessa quickly paid the vendor for her purchases. Two books, one of them Gulliver’s Travels. She caught up to the boy.

“What about that book interests you?” she asked.

Scott looked startled for a moment to find her walking next to him and then sighed.

“I want to see the world, I want to read it and imagine I’m doing it too. Travelling and having adventures,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. “That’s really nice. I hope you get to read it. I want to see the world too, there’s so much out there we don’t know about. It’s exciting to think about but hard to make it happen, you know?”

“Yeah. It’s hard. There’s a lot you need to go out into the world, to travel,” said Scott, looking sad.

“Do you have family?” she asked.

“My parents died when I was young, I’ve been on my own since then,” said Scott.

“I’m sorry,” said Tessa. “Your name?” she asked.

“Scott,” he said.

He was about to ask her name when they had to step around a crowd of people and he found her again a few moments later, her eyes looking sad. She’d opened the scarf, it covered her head but freed her mouth, draping beneath her chin.

Scott tried not to stare. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen and she looked sad as she looked at the derelict, poverty stricken area beyond the market.

Scott said nothing, he knew immediately she must be rich, or the state of Agrabah’s streets wouldn’t come as a surprise to her. He didn’t hold it against her though, she seemed genuinely surprised and upset and she hadn’t called him a street rat and turned her nose up at him, so to him, she was a good person. And incredibly beautiful. 

“I have a monkey,” offered Scott, trying to distract her.

“A monkey?” laughed Tessa.

“His name is Abu, he’s pretty cool,” said Scott.

“I bet he is. I have a…,” Tessa paused. She was here in disguise, she couldn’t say she had a tiger. “I have a cat,” she finished.

Scott smiled. She'd known it would be true. He was even more handsome when he smiled, though his eyes still had a sadness in them.

Tessa surveyed the children on the street, dirty and hungry. Scott reached into his bag as they walked past a young family, the children were dirty, their hair matted. The bag of dates that were to be his dinner he handed to the young boy, the child’s eyes lighting up.

Tessa had taken the opportunity as he opened his bag to slip the book inside it.

She watched the young boy offer the bag to his sister and mother, a lump in her throat. She felt the tears welling up at the suffering of the people in Agrabah. Suffering she was well shielded from within the palace grounds.

“I have to go,” she said, hiding her emotion.

“Sure. Uh, where do you live?” asked Scott.

He wanted to keep talking to her but knew that his place in society didn’t allow for that. She came from a different background, she would surely come from a well-off family, she’d marry a wealthy man, not someone like him. He lived on the street, he had nothing to offer a girl like this.

“I’m…that way,” said Tessa, gesturing vaguely.

“It was nice meeting you,” she added.

She turned to walk back the way they had come.

“What’s your name?” asked Scott, realizing he didn’t know.

Tessa turned around. “Oh. It’s Tessa,” she said, with a smile and a wave.

She pulled the scarf back around her face and wove back through the crowd, Scott watching until she disappeared. He shook his head, wondering if he’d dreamed up her presence.

Scott was walking home when he frowned, his bag feeling heavier than normal. He’d been distracted by the girl and wasn’t sure when the weight in his bag had changed. Or maybe it had the same weight all morning? He put his hand in, his hand coming into contact with…a book. He pulled it out, Gulliver’s Travels. Tessa. She’d done this. He wondered why. She was mysterious. He knew so little about her. He wondered if he’d bump into her again. He hoped so. She’d spoken to him like an equal even though he wasn’t, she’d shared his love of reading and wanted to see the world.

He lay down on a rug that night, ignoring the hunger pangs in his stomach, opening the book and starting to read. His mind drifted off to Tessa, wondering what she was doing. Was she reading a book too as the moonlight shone over the city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve had princes coming from everywhere asking for your hand and you like a commoner?” asked Kaetlyn.
> 
> Tessa had just finished telling her about meeting Scott and she had a dreamy expression on her face. Kaetlyn loved a good romantic story, though she held reservations about this one, not wanting to see Tessa get ideas in her head when the law stated that she had to marry a prince.
> 
> “He’s…different. He likes to read. He’s got this sadness about him though, he doesn’t really smile much. When he does though…wow,” said Tessa.


	2. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books, interesting conversations and Scott's first visit to the palace.

“You’ve had princes coming from everywhere asking for your hand and you like a commoner?” asked Kaetlyn.

Tessa had just finished telling her about meeting Scott and she had a dreamy expression on her face. Kaetlyn loved a good romantic story, though she held reservations about this one, not wanting to see Tessa get ideas in her head when the law stated that she had to marry a prince.

“He’s…different. He likes to read. He’s got this sadness about him though, he doesn’t really smile much. When he does though…wow,” said Tessa.

“You have to marry a prince though, it’s law,” said Kaetlyn.

“I just met him Kaet,” laughed Tessa. “I’m not even thinking about that.”

“Are you going to see him again?” asked Kaetlyn, putting her chin on her hand as she and Tessa lounged on Tessa’s bed.

Kaetlyn was her hand-maiden but the two girls were firm friends. Kaetlyn often thought the princes coming for Tessa were good-looking but rather dim.

She was intrigued to hear that Tessa had met a boy who seemed both smart and handsome. That he was a commoner would be a problem. From what Tessa said it seemed he was on his own, he may not even have a house. She hoped her friend knew what she was doing, Tessa seemingly quite smitten already.

“I don’t want to marry him, father,” said Tessa, having met yet another hopeful suitor.

“You haven’t said yes to any of them yet, my child,” said the Sultan, looking at her gravely. “You need a husband. I am not getting younger and he needs to become Sultan.”

“I can be Sultan. I’m prepared, I can stand up for our people,” said Tessa, her eyes bright, frustration rising.

“I know that you can. You’re smart, you care for our people, but it’s the law, you can’t rule. It won’t happen,” said her father.

“This law is outdated, it’s unfair and should be changed,” said Tessa.

“It won’t happen, my child,” said the Sultan, looking at his only child through sad eyes.

Tessa’s mother had died when she was twelve, and the Sultan had tried his hardest, along with help within the palace, to raise her.

Tessa had always been smart, strong-willed and she was unwilling to settle for any prince. At nineteen years old, she wanted to marry for love. She didn’t believe that she should have a husband to rule. She wanted to be Sultan on her own. It wasn’t possible though, women could not fill the role of Sultan.

Tessa wasn’t supposed to leave the palace grounds, but she still did. She disguised herself with a colourful scarf covering her face, and slipped out into the streets of Agrabah. She loved to talk to people, hear their stories and try to blend in. Her clothing and jewelry gave her away somewhat but she could still remain unrecognized. She hadn’t publicly been seen in years, the people probably didn’t even know what she looked like now.

It wasn’t her choice to remain unseen. It was her father, he’d become intensely over-protective as Tessa grew, her mother’s death remaining something that he couldn’t get past. Her mother had been much like Tessa, strong-willed, intelligent and beautiful. As a Sultan always had enemies, he wanted Tessa protected so she had guards and wasn’t to leave the palace grounds. A rule that Tessa didn’t care to follow.

The sky was a clear blue as she set out, making her way towards the market, keen to immerse herself in the smell of spices, snippets of conversation and the shouts of hagglers as they tried to negotiate a bargain. And she hoped to run into Scott.

As it happened, it wasn’t Scott she saw first. She caught sight of something brown and furry darting around a corner and looked closer, curious. She had no idea what Abu looked like but she wondered if the monkey she’d seen could be the companion that Scott spoke of.

She followed him, breaking into a smile as the monkey led her straight to Scott.

Scott looked up as Abu tried to show him what he’d picked up from the market and hurriedly stood up when he saw Tessa.

“I think I just met Abu,” said Tessa, standing there a little awkwardly.

“You did. Hi,” said Scott. “Let me introduce you properly.”

He got Abu’s attention, and Tessa looked curious.

“Abu, this is Tessa. Say hello,” said Scott.

Abu hid behind Scott, seemingly shy.

“It’s okay, Abu, Tessa is a friend. Say hello,” said Scott, his voice soothing.

Abu darted out, standing in front of Tessa and taking the hat off his head briefly in greeting. Tessa giggled, kneeling down and shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Abu,” she said.

The monkey reached for her earring.

“No. Abu, stop. No,” said Scott, horrified.

“I’m so sorry, he likes shiny things,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“That’s okay,” said Tessa, laughing.

“Do you live around here?” she asked.

“Nearby,” said Scott.

“Show me your place,” said Tessa.

“Tessa…” said Scott, pausing. “It’s not much, it’s derelict. You would never like it.”

“Try me,” said Tessa, shrugging.

Scott studied her, here she was when he thought he’d never see her again and she wanted to see his house.

“Follow me,” he said, resigned to having to show her.

She smiled, keeping up as he followed a rather complicated path, and ending up at a secret entrance. He allowed Tessa to go in first and waited for her to gasp in horror.

She didn’t though, she removed the scarf that had been hiding her face and hair and looked around, walking around the space, looking thoughtful.

“There’s an amazing view of Agrabah,” she finally said, looking out at the city below.

“Yes, there is,” said Scott. “The view is the best part of this place.”

Tessa turned to him. “Scott, your place is great. You’ve got so much freedom. I like it,” she said.

“Really?” asked Scott, surprised.

“What’s your home like?” he asked.

Tessa hesitated, looking at the ground as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“If I tell you, you won’t be mad I didn’t tell you earlier?” she asked.

“You live in the palace?” guessed Scott. “Handmaiden to the princess?”

“But you share a name with the princess…” he said, trailing off, his eyes growing wide as he looked at her.

Tessa said nothing, watching as he went red.

“You’re Princess Tessa,” he said weakly.

Tessa nodded.

“You haven’t been seen in years,” he said, staring at her.

“Not by choice. It’s my father. He won’t even let me leave the palace grounds,” said Tessa.

“So that’s why you go to the markets in disguise?” asked Scott, cocking an eyebrow at her as his shock started to wear off.

“I can’t stay in there, I need to see the people, to know what’s happening in Agrabah. I need to talk to someone other than people at the palace,” said Tessa.

“You can talk to me,” offered Scott.

Tessa smiled. “Thank you.”

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that...the book," said Scott, stammering a little in his nervousness.

"I wanted to. I can read it after you, we can make a library," said Tessa with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said, getting her bag and pulling out five books.

"For you to read," she said.

Scott's eyes went wide, reading the titles of each book and looking up at her.

"Thank you," he said.

"You can keep them, or you can borrow them, I don't mind," said Tessa.

"I'm borrowing them," said Scott.

"Okay, you can borrow them as long as you like," said Tessa with a smile.

Scott grinned at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Tessa with a soft blush.

“So do you have to marry a prince?” asked Scott.

“According to the law I do,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes.

Scott laughed. “So what happens when the princes turn up?”

“I scare them away,” said Tessa with a laugh. “My handmaiden is far more interested in them than I am.”

“Well, maybe she can take one,” said Scott laughing.

Tessa giggled. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“You’re not like I expected the princess to be,” he said with a smile.

“No?” asked Tessa.

“I expected the princess would be horrified to be out on the streets, horrified to meet commoners, especially people like me,” said Scott.

“People like you?” asked Tessa.

Scott looked at the ground.

“Look around. I have nowhere to call my own, I’m what they call a ‘street rat.’ I steal Tessa. I steal so I can eat,” said Scott.

Tessa was silent for a moment, her beautiful green eyes filling with tears.

“Come have dinner at the palace,” she said.

“I don’t want your pity, Tessa. It’s fine. Our worlds are very different,” said Scott.

“It’s not pity. I like talking to you, I feel comfortable. I have a freedom here that I don’t have at the palace. You have that. I want that kind of freedom too,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad. You can make it happen, I’m sure you can,” said Scott.

“I’m supposed to be seen and not heard in the palace,” said Tessa, dryly.

Scott frowned. “They tell you that?”

“Yes. If I dare have an opinion, my opinion doesn’t count. I’m a girl, that means I shouldn’t have a say. It’s so backwards, I hate it!” said Tessa, shaking her head, eyes blazing.

“I’m sorry. That’s wrong. You should have a say, you should speak up. If there’s something you’re passionate about I’m sure you can make it happen,” said Scott.

“I wish. There’s so much we could do for the people of Agrabah. I know some of the problems but it’s different to see them firsthand. It breaks my heart to see hungry children in the streets, people having to beg or steal to get by. The rich are rich and the poor are poor. Getting rich people to care about something other than themselves though…” said Tessa.

Scott looked at her. “You’d make a great Sultan, Tessa. I’m sure of it.”

“But I’m a girl. The reason my father keeps trying to find me a husband is because I can’t be Sultan, so I clearly have to marry so that the prince I marry can be Sultan,” said Tessa, rolling her eyes.

“That sucks…I’m sorry,” said Scott.

“It does suck,” said Tessa.

“Your freedom is something I wish I could have so don’t forget that. You’re lucky in that sense, look around,” said Tessa, moving to look out at the city.

Scott joined her, standing beside her, looking out at the view, the imposing palace in the distance.

“That is comfortable, yes. But it’s a prison,” said Tessa, pointing at the palace.

Scott felt bad for her, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

“I just know you’ll be able to change things. I believe in you,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

“Will you come to dinner?” she asked.

“How?” asked Scott. “I don’t belong in there.”

“I don’t care. You do belong. You’ll be my guest,” said Tessa.

“I don’t think even you can make that happen,” said Scott gently.

Tessa jut out her chin stubbornly. 

“Oh, I will,” she said. 

“Okay,” said Scott, chuckling softly.

“Want tea?” he added.

“Yes, thank you,” said Tessa. 

Scott was soon pouring hot tea for both of them and they sipped the tea in silence for a while. 

“I should probably go, you probably have things to do,” said Tessa.

“No, don’t go. I like your company, Princess,” said Scott, blushing. 

“I prefer to forget that’s what I am out of the palace,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Do you want to move away from the palace?” asked Scott. 

Tessa nodded. “I want to live somewhere on my own. I don’t need a handmaiden or servants or guards. I want to do it on my own,” she said. 

“That’s admirable,” said Scott thoughtfully. "But you’re still the Sultan’s daughter. You can’t really go without at least guards. If he has enemies or people who want his position, they’ll know they can hurt him through you,” he said.

Tessa sighed. “I understand that. It makes sense to hear it but it’s hard to want that much protection all the time. I guess I can’t escape all of it,” she said.

"A balance hopefully one day,” said Scott. 

“Maybe,” said Tessa. 

"How old are you?” asked Scott.

"I’m 19. How old are you?” asked Tessa.

"I’m 19 too. My birthday is in September. I turn 20 then,” said Scott.

"My birthday is in May. I just turned 19,” said Tessa. 

“I’m a little older than you but not by much,” said Scott.

"Not much at all," said Tessa with a smile.

"I should actually head back, they will have realized I left by now,” said Tessa, reluctant to leave.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to stop being able to sneak out,” said Scott.

“No,” agreed Tessa with a smile.

“Tonight, be outside the palace. I’ll come get you,” said Tessa.

“Okay, see you tonight,” said Scott, still unsure how her plan would work.

Tessa smiled, swiftly kissing his cheek, blushing. She was amused to see him turning red as a result.

“Uh…see you later,” he said.

“See you,” said Tessa.

She smiled, waving as she donned her scarf and disappeared back down onto street level.

Scott spent an unnatural amount of time trying to make himself presentable that night. He combed his hair, trying to keep it from looking too wild and put on the best clothing he had. It wasn’t much, but it was clean and not torn.

He made his way through the streets of Agrabah, nervous as he neared the palace. He then stood nearby, away from the guards and wringing his hands with nerves.

Tessa exited the palace, ignoring the guards and saw Scott. He looked handsome and very nervous. She smiled, taking his arm gently as she reached his side.

“Hi, you look really pretty,” said Scott, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Thank you. You look really handsome,” said Tessa, blushing.

Scott blushed bright red. “Thanks.”

“Let’s go inside,” said Tessa.

“Do they have a firing squad for people like me?” joked Scott weakly.

“Quiet, I’ll get us in,” said Tessa.

Holding onto his arm, she casually walked back, the guards glancing at her and then Scott.

“Princess? Is your visitor cleared to enter?” asked one of the guards.

“He’s a friend from school, he’s my guest,” said Tessa breezily.

Scott could tell that Tessa’s ease of leaving and entering the palace wasn’t due to disguising her face, the guards surely knew it was her each time. It was more due to the fact that she could charm them into letting her have her way. Not that he blamed them, she was very convincing.

“It’s not done this way Princess, you know the rules,” said the guard. “He needs to be cleared first.”

“Let me catch up with my friend. A friend from school visiting me should not be an official visit,” said Tessa, sighing and fixing the guards with a charming smile.

“Of course Princess,” said the guard with some reluctance.

Inside, Scott’s eyes were wide taking in the opulence of the palace. The elaborate decorations, the size and the guards and servants wandering about.

Tessa wasn’t stopped again until she reached her room, the guard raising his eyebrows that she returned with a companion.

“A friend from school, father knows about his visit,” said Tessa.

The guard let her and Scott enter without a word and Tessa got out onto her balcony before bursting into giggles.

“We did it,” she said.

“That was very well done,” conceded Scott, smiling at her.

“What school did I go to?” he asked.

“The Academy of Agrabah,” said Tessa.

“And commoners go there too?” he asked.

“Yes, if they are from rich families,” said Tessa.

Rajah prowled into the room, Tessa stroking the tiger’s head.

Rajah then focused on Scott, eyes on him, not moving as he growled. Scott was gaping at the tiger, fear on his face.

“You said you had a cat,” he murmured, terrified.

Rajah went close to Scott and he tensed, waiting for the attack.

“Rajah, no,” said Tessa quickly.

She relaxed a moment later when Rajah nuzzled his head against Scott’s leg.

“He likes you,” said Tessa, amazed.

“He’d let you pat him now,” she added.

“Or bite my hand off,” said Scott, unconvinced as the tiger rubbed against his leg.

He reached out slowly, patting Rajah’s head.

“You have a cat?” he then said, over the shock of seeing the tiger.

“Yes…a big one,” said Tessa with a laugh.

Scott laughed too, shaking his head.

Kaetlyn appeared from the other room, her eyes widening as she saw Scott. Tessa hadn’t been exaggerating, he was certainly very handsome.

“Kaetlyn, this is Scott,” said Tessa.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” said Scott, jumping up.

“It’s nice to meet you, Scott,” said Kaetlyn, looking amused.

She bit her lip. “I will go check on dinner,” she said.

“And then you can have the night off,” said Tessa pointedly.

“Thank you, Princess,” said Kaetlyn.

She tried not to laugh as she headed out and Tessa glared at her retreating back.

Kaetlyn was soon back, table set on the balcony for dinner and she nudged Tessa with a wink as she left.

“Excuse me for a moment, Scott,” said Tessa, following Kaetlyn.

“Kaet,” she said, out of earshot so Scott couldn’t hear.

“You have got it so bad for this boy,” said Kaetlyn, giggling.

“Just make sure no one interrupts please,” said Tessa, going red.

“You like him?” asked Kaetlyn, eyes on hers.

“Yes,” said Tessa.

“I think he likes you too,” said Kaetlyn with a smile. “He’s got it bad.”

Tessa shrugged, unsure.

“He’s really handsome too,” said Kaetlyn.

“Yes, he is,” said Tessa.

“Okay, have a good time. I’ll make sure there are no interruptions,” promised Kaetlyn.

Scott hadn’t touched the food when she returned, clearly waiting for her and she smiled at him as she sat down.

“You must be hungry, eat,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Scott.

He waited for Tessa to take a bite of her food before starting on his own plate, enjoying the food and Tessa’s company. 

Tessa didn’t push her luck, she’d wanted to show Scott the grounds but realized she’d already got away with quite a lot that evening and they remained in her room, Scott fascinated by all the books and trinkets she had.

“I should go, it’s getting late,” said Scott.

“I’ll walk you out,” said Tessa.

Scott touched her cheek, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time,” he said.

“You’ll have to come back and I can show you the grounds,” said Tessa with a smile, a blush in her cheeks from his gentle touch.

Scott nervously bit his lip, unsure what to do. He wanted to kiss her but worried it was too soon. He hadn't really had much experience. He'd kissed one girl before, that was all. He'd never had a relationship, and he wasn't sure if it was too soon to even think about kissing Tessa. But he wanted to. He also knew that he may well not get another chance if her father found out and forbade her to see him.

Tessa looked nervous too, biting her lip and Scott made a decision. He gently pressed his lips against hers.

“See you tomorrow?” he asked with a smile.

“See you tomorrow,” said Tessa, blushing.

“Market?” asked Scott.

“I’ll come to your place,” said Tessa.

“I’ll meet you near the palace and we’ll walk together, okay?” said Scott.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her lips softly once more, both of them shy.

“Uh, we should…go,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded and they exited her room, not coming upon many people as they went through the grounds and to the entrance. Tessa slipped out with him and watched as he left. She nodded to the guards and went back inside the palace, grinning as she returned to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
> "Boy," said a voice.  
> Scott looked around, a feeling of dread descending on him.  
> "Boy," said Jafar, frustrated to have to repeat himself.  
> Scott turned, finding a man behind him who looked at him with a mixture of greed and disdain.  
> "You like the Princess, boy? You know it's impossible," said Jafar, leering at him.


	3. A Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Tessa is happy and she doesn't want to face the truth - she knows that the law forbids a relationship with Scott, but she doesn't care. Scott has fallen for her, hard. He's worried it will lead to heartbreak. He knows the law is against them. He meets Jafar, who offers a possible solution to their dilemma.
> 
> Tessa didn’t turn to face him and Scott became worried.
> 
> “Tessa?” he asked quietly.
> 
> Tessa’s shoulders shook, a heartbreaking sob escaping her.
> 
> “Tess, don’t cry, please,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Scott practically danced all the way home, half of him worried that his ability to spend time with Tessa would go away as soon as her father found out and he’d be killed for even daring to be close to her and the other part focused only on the fact that he’d kissed Tessa. She hadn’t pulled away, she’d smiled at him, she’d wanted to kiss him too.

Abu was not amused that Scott ignored him, a dreamy look on his face but he was happy with the food Scott had brought back for him, so he only looked up every once in awhile as Scott would sigh and say, “isn’t she beautiful, Abu?” Followed closely by, “And so kind! And smart!”

“Princess?” asked Kaetlyn, walking into Tessa’s room, seeing her sitting on the balcony, leaning her chin on her hand as she looked out at the night sky.

Tessa didn’t reply and Kaetlyn gently nudged her.

“Hmm,” said Tessa, a dreamy look on her face.

“Have you been bewitched?” asked Kaetlyn, frowning.

“Don’t be silly Kaetlyn,” laughed Tessa.

“She speaks,” said Kaetlyn sarcastically. “Is lover boy gone?” she added.

“Scott? He went home,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“Oh, guessing you still have it bad for this boy,” said Kaetlyn.

“He kissed me,” said Tessa softly.

“Wow,” said Kaetlyn, her jaw dropping as she sat down beside Tessa.

“Your first kiss! She’s all grown up,” said Kaetlyn, grinning. “How was it?”

“It was nice,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Just nice?” asked Kaetlyn.

“Really nice, gentle. He was really gentle but sweet,” said Tessa.

“Ah, first kisses. Sounds like you were both shy. Wait until next time, I’m expecting it will be a bit…different,” said Kaetlyn.

“Different how?” asked Tessa.

“You’ll see,” said Kaetlyn, giggling.

“Hi,” said Scott with a shy smile, squinting a little in the bright sunlight as Tessa joined him.

“Hi,” she said, blushing.

It was different seeing him in the daylight after their kiss the night before, their two kisses. Both so soft and sweet. Tessa couldn’t wait for next time, her body filled with anticipation.

“How are you?” asked Scott as they walked side by side.

“I’m good. How are you?” asked Tessa.

“I’m good,” said Scott, smiling at her shyly. “You’re really pretty,” he said.

“Oh, thanks, you look nice too,” said Tessa, reddening underneath her scarf.

She’d chosen a decorative purple scarf today and she hoped Scott would like her outfit. It too was purple, in a lighter shade than her darker scarf.

“Thanks,” said Scott, blushing.

Tessa got him talking about the book he was reading and he was still telling her about the adventures he’d read about when they arrived at his place.

Tessa took off her scarf and Scott stared at her for a moment, she was beautiful. The colour against her skin looked lovely, her eyes bright, her hair loose, a bejeweled comb holding it back. She looked at him curiously, noticing his gaze.

“I’m sorry, you’re really beautiful,” said Scott, reddening.

Tessa smiled. “You’re too kind.”

“I brought breakfast,” said Tessa, reaching into her bag.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to,” said Scott, blushing again. “Please don’t feel that you have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” said Tessa.

Abu bounded up to her, greeting her by removing his hat briefly, making Tessa laugh. He took a piece of fruit out of her hand as she took it out of her bag and went to sit on the cushion he considered his, starting to eat. Tessa and Scott laughed, watching him.

Tessa took Scott’s hand, placing an apple into it.

“Eat, please,” she said.

He smiled, indicating for her to eat too. She nodded and helped herself to some breakfast, Scott copying her as soon as he’d finished the apple she’d given him.

“This was delicious, thank you,” said Scott.

“I’m glad,” said Tessa.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Scott nervously.

“I…uh…what I did last night, I know it’s impossible…I probably shouldn’t have done it?” he murmured.

Tessa blushed. “Please don’t regret it,” she said.

“I don’t!” said Scott immediately. “I just…you’re supposed to marry a prince,” he said, looking downcast.

“I...I…liked it,” said Tessa, blushing.

“I liked it too. I like you, a lot,” said Scott earnestly.

“I like you too, a lot,” said Tessa, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Scott blushed, looking at the ground for a moment before looking back at her.

“But we can’t like each other, can we? You’re supposed to be with a prince, Tessa,” said Scott, his hazel eyes filled with sadness.

“I can be with whoever I want,” said Tessa stubbornly.

“Tessa,” said Scott, reaching for her.

He caressed her cheek and Tessa leaned into his touch. She took a chance, leaving a soft kiss on his lips. He stared at her, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Tessa watched, her lips almost tingling with anticipation as she waited to see what he’d do.

Emboldened by her kiss, Scott pulled her close, kissing her. His lips moved with hers tentatively and he pulled back to look at her for a moment.

Seeing no hesitation in her eyes, he kissed her again. He was less tentative now and her lips yielded to the gentle pressure of his. Tessa’s hand was on his chest, her other hand moving behind his head. Scott pulled her closer and Tessa sighed.

And…oh. This was what Kaetlyn had meant by different. Yes, it was very different. It heightened all her senses and made her pull him closer still.

“I’ve never done this before,” said Tessa, panting a little as they parted, staring at each other.

“At all?” asked Scott.

Tessa shook her head.

“So last night?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My first kiss,” confirmed Tessa with a blush.

“You’re perfect Tessa,” he said quietly, stroking her hair.

“Really? Tell me if I do something wrong,” said Tessa nervously.

“You’re amazing,” said Scott, kissing her forehead.

“Have you?” asked Tessa.

“I was 18, I kissed a girl I liked,” said Scott.

“At least one of us can know what they’re doing then,” teased Tessa.

“Hardly, I never kissed her the way we just…” said Scott, reddening.

“First time for you too then,” said Tessa, blushing.

“Yeah,” said Scott. “Thank you,” he murmured softly.

“For what?” asked Tessa.

“You’re a princess, you should have kissed a prince,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa shook her head.

“I should have kissed a boy I really really like. That’s you,” said Tessa with a blush.

Scott chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m lucky. I really really like you, Princess.”

Tessa leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling at his words.

“But what are we going to do? The Sultan will find out and I’ll be an enemy, he’ll kill me,” said Scott worriedly.

“I don’t want to worry about that, but no one will hurt you. I don’t know what we need to do but I know I like spending time with you,” said Tessa.

“I like spending time with you too,” said Scott.

“Will you come to dinner again tonight?” asked Tessa, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Scott smiled. “So Rajah can eat me?” he asked.

“Rajah never likes anyone and he liked you. That’s impressive,” said Tessa.

“He might lick you to death,” she mused.

“Ugh,” said Scott, making a face.

Tessa giggled.

“I guess you have to go back, they’ll miss you,” said Scott.

“Yeah, I should go,” said Tessa, starting to gather her bag.

“Please come tonight,” she said.

“Of course, I’ll be there,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“Okay, see you tonight,” said Tessa.

“See you then,” said Scott.

“I worry…can I please walk you back?” he asked.

“Not you too,” said Tessa, frowning.

“You have to understand you’re the Sultan’s daughter, Tessa. You are the Princess,” said Scott.

“Because I need protecting?” asked Tessa, touched by his concern.

“No, because I really like you and I want to make sure you get home safely,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled and nodded her agreement. Scott grinned and got ready to leave too, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“Last opportunity to kiss the Princess before leaving,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa laughed and Scott kissed her lips softly, making her lose herself in it for a long moment.

“Stop distracting me,” she admonished with a blush, giggling.

Scott chuckled, kissing her lips once more. “I can’t stop myself, you’re too tempting.”

Tessa kissed his cheek. “Walking me home, kind sir?”

“Yes,” he said, puffing out his chest importantly.

Tessa wrapped her scarf around her face and hair again, completing her disguise and she and Scott walked back through the streets of Agrabah to the palace. Abu bounded along ahead of them, stopping for anything that interested him and caught up to Scott again as he squeezed Tessa’s hand and watched her go into the palace.

Scott sighed. He hated saying goodbye to her. He would have liked to spend the whole day with her, talking about the books they loved and yes, kissing her, but he loved talking to her, he loved hearing her thoughts on anything and everything. Abu bounced up onto his shoulder and Scott smiled at the monkey.

“I’ve been ignoring you. I’m sorry. I know you like Tessa too, she’s special to me,” said Scott as he started walking back, Abu remaining perched on his shoulder.

That evening Scott’s journey into the palace didn’t go as smoothly as the night before, he and Tessa came to a halt near her quarters as the Sultan himself appeared in front of them.

Tessa’s lie the night before, that the Sultan was aware of Scott’s visit had got to the Sultan, who was curious about the friend his daughter had brought into the palace. With luck, he came to find his daughter to ask her about the situation just as she was bringing Scott back to her room.

Scott couldn’t even speak, trembling with fear as the Sultan ignored him, beckoning to Tessa to follow him. She briefly reached for his hand, squeezing it before following her father.

“Who is this boy, Tessa?” asked the Sultan, glaring at her.

“Just…a boy. A friend,” said Tessa.

“You brought him into the palace,” asked the Sultan. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m allowed to have friends,” said Tessa, looking cross.

“You are allowed to have friends, my child. But this boy…do not fool yourself. He’s a commoner. The Princess must marry a Prince,” said the Sultan.

“And the Princess cannot just have a handmaiden as a friend. Scott is a good friend and I invited him to dine with me,” said Tessa.

“He went to school with you?” queried the Sultan.

“Yes,” lied Tessa.

“He’s still a commoner, the law is the law,” said the Sultan.

“You can change the law, father. It’s within your power,” said Tessa.

The Sultan sighed.

“Is that all, father?” asked Tessa.

“Yes, my child. Go enjoy time with your friend but you must remember what I said,” said the Sultan.

Tessa bowed and exited, not trusting herself to speak.

Scott was waiting near Tessa’s quarters, a guard nearby watching him.

"Boy," said a voice.

Scott looked around, a feeling of dread descending on him.

"Boy," said Jafar, frustrated to have to repeat himself.

Scott turned, finding a man standing in the dark alcove behind him who looked at him with a mixture of greed and disdain.

"You like the Princess, boy? You know it's impossible," said Jafar, leering at him.

"That doesn't concern you, sir," said Scott.

"Oh, but it does. I can make you rich. Rich enough to be a prince. If you help me, you can be rich," said Jafar, his eyes almost black, voice cold.

"No thank you," said Scott, his discomfort evident.

"But how will you marry the princess, if you're not a prince?" jeered Jafar.

"What kind of help are you looking for?" asked Scott, despite his concerns.

"Something very easy for a resourceful boy like you. There's a cave...only one can enter. There are treasures within, but I want but one thing. A lamp, just a lamp. Bring it to me and I can make you rich," said Jafar.

Scott considered this for a moment.

"What's so special about this lamp?" he asked.

"Bring it to me and you shall see," said Jafar.

"Where is this cave?" asked Scott.

"I can take you there," said Jafar.

"Why should I trust you?” asked Scott.

“I have asked for your help. Bring the lamp and riches will be yours,” said Jafar.

He took advantage of Scott’s hesitation to convince him further.

“Tomorrow, when night falls. You will be near the palace,” said Jafar with authority.

Scott considered the offer. He knew he couldn’t marry Tessa, he knew the odds were against that ever eventuating. He also knew Tessa didn’t want a prince, she didn’t want someone who came to ask for her hand with money. She wanted someone that she connected with, not just ‘a prince’. What if he could give her both, though?

Jafar glared at him, clearly unimpressed he was taking so long to consider the offer.

“I’ll help you,” said Scott.

“You won’t regret this, boy,” said Jafar, disappearing into the shadows.

Scott wasn’t stupid, he could tell the man was not trustworthy, he sensed that the man did not have good intentions but he was so in love…yes, he may as well admit it to himself…in love, with Tessa, that he was willing to take the risk. He knew the law stated that she had to marry a prince. So if he helped this man, there was a small chance he could become rich, rich enough to portray himself as a prince.

“Are you okay?” asked Scott as Tessa returned.

She nodded, saying nothing.

She got into her room, Scott following. Kaetlyn was in the room, and she immediately took her leave, trying to drag Rajah with her. The tiger stubbornly stood his ground though, watching Tessa and Scott.

Tessa didn’t turn to face him and Scott became worried.

“Tessa?” he asked quietly.

Tessa’s shoulders shook, a heartbreaking sob escaping her.

“Tess, don’t cry, please,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head against him, sobbing.

“It’s not fair, these laws are archaic, they need to be changed,” she cried.

“You can change them, I believe in you,” said Scott.

Tessa shook her head. “I wish I could.”

“Tessa, I don’t want you to be sad. I don’t want to make you sad. I…I love you,” said Scott softly.

“You do?” asked Tessa, her tears forgotten as she stared at him. “Why? My whole world is just this…these rules, being seen and not heard, having no say in my own life.”

“Because you’re so kind and smart and beautiful, you treat people as equals despite your status, you care about Agrabah and its people. You’re strong, you have ideas that you’re passionate about, you want to bring change. You showed me nothing but kindness, I love talking to you and spending time with you. You’re special, really special,” said Scott.

“I don’t know what to say,” said Tessa, speechless.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to…” said Scott, trailing off.

“I…I really like you, Scott. A lot. I don’t know if I can say more right now, not because I don’t feel it. I feel…a lot. I don’t really know how to put that into words right now. I’m just so worried. I like you so much but the laws are stupid! Please don’t go away,” said Tessa.

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, it’s okay. I understand,” said Scott, gently kissing her forehead.

Tessa smiled, relaxing against him as she fully wrapped her arms around him.

Rajah growled a little, not used to seeing Tessa so close to someone else.

“Rajah, it’s okay, Scott’s a friend, remember,” said Tessa softly, stroking the tiger’s back as he circled around them.

Scott was almost too scared to move, though he too tried to pat the tiger.

“Eww,” he said, the tiger having decided he was safe once again and licking his hand.

Tessa giggled. “Licked to death.”

Scott laughed and Tessa looked up as Kaetlyn brought dinner.

“Bathroom is there to wash your hands for dinner,” said Tessa, pointing him towards the ensuite.

Scott marvelled at her luxuriously decorated bathroom, washing his hands and joining Tessa, who grinned at him and took his hand.

“Sit down,” she said as Kaetlyn finished placing dinner on the table.

“Enjoy your meal,” said Kaetlyn, grinning at them both.

“She’s your friend, isn’t she?” asked Scott after Kaetlyn left.

“My friend and my handmaiden,” said Tessa.

“Does she think you have to marry a prince?” asked Scott.

“She likes you, because you make me smile. You make me happy. She’s worried too, we all have the same worry, Scott. You too, right?” asked Tessa.

Scott nodded. “You have to marry a prince. And when you do, I’ll be heartbroken,” he murmured.

“When I do?” asked Tessa, looking horrified. “I’m not marrying anyone that I don’t want to marry. Father knows that,” she said.

“But it can’t be someone like me,” said Scott sadly. “That’s just fact.”

Tessa bit her lip. “I don’t want to think about it. I hope that I can convince father to change the law.”

“Wait…does that mean you’d marry me?” she added with a shy smile.

Scott tried to speak but couldn’t, his face turning red. He finally nodded shyly.

Tessa beamed. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: meeting the Genie


	4. Introducing...Prince Sami!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott helps Jafar, his life in danger. He ends up with two souvenirs that he hadn't expected. A magic carpet and a lamp containing a Genie. What is Scott's first wish?

Scott stared at the cave, it was enormous and he was certain there was magic here. He’d been terrified when the entrance came to life in front of him, Jafar pushing him forwards.

He would wait outside while Scott retrieved the lamp and Scott couldn’t help the gnawing worry in his stomach. This was not safe, this was dangerous and he’d only agreed because of Tessa. 

Tessa would be horrified if she knew what he was doing and he’d promised he’d see her this evening, even knowing that he had to come to the cave. He hadn’t wanted to disappoint her but he knew tonight, when he didn’t turn up, she’d be disappointed. 

He made his way into the cavernous depths, surrounded by glittering jewels. Abu kept trying to reach for them, displeased when Scott slapped his hand away.

“No. We can’t. We can’t touch anything but the lamp,” said Scott. 

He saw the lamp, rising high on a spire of rock. He put Abu down onto the rocky floor, the monkey immediately scampering to the closest jewel. 

“Don’t touch anything! Nothing,” said Scott sternly.

Abu gave him a sullen look, sulking as he looked at all the jewels he wasn’t allowed to touch.

Scott saw something out of the corner of his eye, blinking and looking again to be sure of what he was seeing. There was a rug...moving. Struggling even, a large rock obscuring part of it.

“Uh...are you a magic carpet?” he asked, fascinated.

The carpet nodded, the movement easily recognizable. 

“Let me see if I can help,” said Scott.

The carpet lay still as he examined the rock and started to try to move it. It took several tries, Scott grunting with the effort. He fell over as the rock gave way, the carpet immediately zooming up, shaking out its tassels and enveloping Scott in a hug as he picked himself up. 

“You’re welcome!” laughed Scott. “I’ve never met a magic carpet before. Only read about them.”

“You’re okay now,” he said, looking over the carpet, satisfied there was no damage to it. 

The carpet took off, rising high and Scott chuckled, looking back at the spire he had to climb. 

“Want to just knock that lamp down while you’re up there?” he muttered to himself, gritting his teeth and starting to climb.

He grabbed onto the ledges on the rock, using it to leverage himself and made his way up slowly.

Finding himself eye level with the lamp, he saw nothing particularly special about it. He reached out to touch it gingerly, looking around. Nothing happened and he hooked his thumb and forefinger around its handle, just as Abu gave in to temptation, reaching out to touch a sparkling ruby.

“Abu, no!” yelled Scott. 

Abu dropped it, but it was too late, the cave came to life, a booming voice advising of certain death as the cavern violently shook, lava appearing in rock crevices.

Scott lost his grip, tumbling down, still holding the lamp. 

He managed to hold on to the rock, swinging himself into a better position and rushing down to the ground which was shaking, quickly turning into what would surely be a fiery grave.

He jumped to what he hoped was safety, grabbing Abu. The rock he stood on started disintegrating beneath his feet and he lost his footing with a yell.

He closed his eyes, expecting to feel himself burning, but the carpet had appeared, cushioning his fall and flying him towards the exit. Abu clung to him in fear. The carpet got them right to the exit before it let them tumble to the ground, flying away and back into the cave.

Jafar greedily reached for the lamp and Scott handed it over. Jafar laughed, his evil laughter echoing in the blackness surrounding them, the clouds obscuring any stars from view.

"Your assistance is no longer required," said Jafar, mounting his horse and he and his men laughing.

"Wait, we had a deal!" said Scott.

"Enjoy the walk," shouted Jafar over his shoulder, laughing.

Scott kicked a rock, watching the men disappearing into the darkness.

Abu was tugging on his pants and Scott ignored him as he tried to think of a way back to the city when he had no idea where he was and without a way to get there.

"What is it, Abu?" he asked, frustrated as the monkey continued tugging on his clothing.

Abu held the lamp, looking almost smug.

"What? When did you?" asked Scott, not finishing his sentence as he realized he and Abu were sitting targets the moment Jafar noticed that he no longer had the lamp.

He was desperately looking around when he felt a breeze beside him. It was the magic carpet.

"Carpet, can you take us to Agrabah?" asked Scott.

The carpet lowered itself so that he and Abu could sit down and then took off, Scott beaming as they whizzed through the night. When he saw the familiar outline of buildings, he directed the carpet to his home.

He guiltily looked out at the palace, wishing he could have seen Tessa. He'd promised to see her and he'd failed.

“You’re still waiting?” asked Kaetlyn, seeing Tessa out on her balcony.

Tessa looked startled, lost in her thoughts as she turned to Kaetlyn.

“He said he’d be here,” she said quietly.

Kaetlyn shrugged. She was a little surprised, she had to admit. Scott had seemed to like Tessa very much so she couldn't understand why he hadn't arrived.

“His loss I guess,” said Kaetlyn, trying to be helpful.

Tessa looked gorgeous as she waited, she’d dressed to impress Scott that was for sure.

Tessa frowned. “No, this isn’t like him,” she said.

“You barely know him,” Kaetlyn reminded her.

“I know him well enough to know that it’s not like him to say he’ll see me and not be here,” said Tessa.

“He might have a good reason,” mused Kaetlyn.

“Exactly,” said Tessa.

“You should go to sleep now, it’s late,” said Kaetlyn.

Tessa nodded. Kaetlyn waited to see if she needed help with anything and Tessa shook her head, telling her she was fine.

She changed and got into bed, a few tears falling down her cheeks now that she was alone.

Scott stared at the lamp, it looked to be nothing special, he rubbed it a little to try to see the words inscribed.

Rumbling from within the lamp made him drop it, falling over backwards as a large blue being appeared, looking around and stretching his huge arms. He had curly hair, beady eyes and a large torso.

“What...what…are you?” asked Scott, trembling.

“I’m a genie,” said Genie, staring at him.

“Are you it? Where’s your master, boy?” asked Genie, confused to be roused from the confines of the lamp by a mere boy.

“What? I don’t have a master,” said Scott, utterly confused.

“Oh. Well, how may I be of service?” asked Genie.

Scott stared at him numbly.

“I’m a Genie, I grant you three wishes. Now, don’t waste time. What are they?” asked Genie.

Scott still said nothing, his mouth dropping open as he realized why Jafar had wanted the lamp. He had no idea what evil plans he’d had and what wishes he would have made, but he knew whatever they were would not be good for the Sultan, or for Tessa.

“Oh boy,” said Genie.

He floated down to a sitting position, drumming his fingers on his cheek as he waited for Scott to react.

“What’s your name?” asked Genie.

“I’m Scott,” said Scott.

“Okay, Scott, you want something or you woke me up for no reason?” asked Genie.

“Aren’t you stuck in there until someone rubs that thing?” countered Scott.

“Yes,” said Genie.

“Then I did you a favour,” said Scott.

“And I am bound to my new master who has three wishes,” said Genie, sounding bored.

“Your master?” asked Scott.

“I’m a Genie, I have a master. That’s you right now,” said Genie as if it should be obvious. “Haven’t you read about me in books, boy?” he added, pointing at the pile of books Scott had.

“Yes…I thought it was just stories,” said Scott.

“I’m real,” grinned Genie.

“So I make three wishes and you just have to do them?” said Scott.

“Yes,” said Genie.

He put up three fingers, counting down.

“But I cannot bring anyone back from the dead, I cannot make people fall in love and I cannot kill anyone. Understood?”

Scott nodded.

“Can you make me a prince?” asked Scott.

“I can make you a prince. Why do you want to be a prince? I need you to be specific to make sure your wish is just right,” said Genie, relieved to hear that Scott actually had a wish.

“Uh, there’s this girl,” began Scott.

“I can’t make anyone fall in love,” Genie reminded him.

“You don’t have to. She’s a princess and the law says that she has to marry a prince,” said Scott.

Genie had made a cloudy notebook appear, taking notes.

“Uh huh, so you have to be a prince to marry her,” said Genie.

“Yes,” said Scott.

“Let’s do it, let’s turn you into a prince,” said Genie.

“Rub the lamp and say your wish,” he added, clearly thinking Scott needed further instructions.

“Wait,” said Scott.

“The end of Scott, let’s introduce Prince…uh…Sami!” Genie said exuberantly.

“So if I make this wish, you turn me into a prince?” queried Scott.

“This again? Yes,” said Genie, rolling his eyes.

The usual people who rubbed his lamp knew exactly what they wanted and Scott was testing his patience.

“Will people recognize me?” asked Scott.

“As the Prince you will not be recognized, even people who see you every day will not recognize you. But where there is love – a parent, sibling, your monkey here, they will recognize you,” said Genie.

“Where there is love,” said Scott slowly.

The genie nodded. Scott considered this. Tessa didn’t love him, not yet. He would be safe, she wouldn’t recognize him.

“Love only, not just like,” said Scott.

Genie sighed. “Yes. None of these people at the palace will recognize you. You parade in front of your mother, she’ll recognize you,” he explained.

“I’m an orphan,” said Scott softly.

“Oh, uh, sorry, it was an example. A bad one,” said Genie, turning pitying eyes onto Scott.

Scott picked up the lamp, rubbing it. “I wish to be a prince.”

The level of ridiculous that greeted her made Tessa roll her eyes. Another prince in a ridiculous outfit thinking he had to bring everything he owned with him. He’d ridden a huge elephant into the city with his royal entourage singing and dancing. She couldn’t believe how over the top it was. He’d of course requested an audience with her and her father had made her dress appropriately and make an appearance.

She didn’t even make eye contact, bored by the charade of these meetings. She’d say no again and her father would have the same conversation with her.

The Prince was barely able to announce his presence without stumbling over his words, he was Prince Sami from a place she had not yet heard of, Ababwa. He dropped his hat when he removed it, fumbling to pick it up.

Scott was nervous, very nervous, and Tessa was yet to look at him. She looked uninterested. Scott knew that she didn’t want just any prince and he’d been hoping to impress her as Prince Sami but she seemed entirely unimpressed.

“I brought many gifts for the Princess,” he said desperately. "Anything you want."

“Why?” asked Tessa, her tone cool.

“For you…for…for, your hand,” stumbled Scott.

“I’m not for sale, Prince Sami,” she finally addressed him.

"No, no, I didn't mean...like that," said Scott lamely.

She rolled her eyes, turning and walking out, her father calling after her.

“You must be our guest, you must stay and join us for a feast this evening,” said the Sultan imploringly, clearly embarrassed by his daughter’s actions. 

Scott bowed. “It would be my honour, sir,” he said.

Soon they were settled into guest quarters and Genie was laying on the large bed laughing at Scott’s clumsiness in front of Tessa.

“This isn’t funny, Genie. She didn’t like me, she didn’t even look at me,” said Scott.

“I never guaranteed that part. That’s your job and you did NOT do well,” said Genie, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"She liked me as me and she hates me as a prince. This was a stupid idea," said Scott, shaking his head.

"Tell me more about you and the beautiful princess," said Genie, turning himself into a floating head, batting his eyelashes.

"I can't speak to you when you keep doing that," said Scott.

"Fine. You try being cooped up in a tiny lamp for 1000 years then," muttered Genie, turning back into his human form.

"Tessa and I...we like each other," said Scott.

"Ooo, did you kiss her?" asked Genie, his eyes wide, both hands under his chin.

"Yes," said Scott.

"Oooo," said Genie teasingly.

"Not helping...she hates me. She hated me today," said Scott.

"She'll warm up. Remember she doesn't recognize you, you'll need to woo her as Prince Sami," said Genie.

"But she won't even look at me," said Scott, his shoulders slumping.

"What do you talk about when you're with her? Get her talking about what you both like," said Genie helpfully.

"If she'll give me a chance to speak to her," said Scott.

"She will," said Genie. “Do you know her handmaiden?” he added.

“I’ve met her,” said Scott, raising his eyebrows.

“She’s the most beautiful creature I’ve seen in 1000 years,” said Genie, his eyes turning into hearts.

Scott laughed. “I guess today’s meeting was good for you then.”

“Maybe you can distract Kaetlyn and I can speak to Tessa,” said Scott.

“Kaetlyn is her name? As beautiful as she is,” said Genie dreamily.

Scott smirked, amused to see the genie quite love-struck.

There was a flurry of activity at the feast that evening, everyone dined together and then went into the garden – music and dancing filling the night. Tessa had avoided the dinner, eating in her room before Kaetlyn convinced her to go to the party so that she might see Prince Sami’s advisor. She’d noticed him at the meeting that afternoon and was curious to meet him.

Tessa agreed, Kaetlyn had after all supported her secret meetings with Scott so she couldn’t disappoint her friend.

“Why haven’t I heard from Scott at all?” muttered Tessa as Kaetlyn helped her with her gown.

“I don’t know. Try to have fun tonight, please?” said Kaetlyn.

“He told me he loved me and now he disappears?” said Tessa sadly.

Kaetlyn shrugged, feeling bad for her friend. She didn’t understand either.

Both ready, they headed down to the gardens, mingling with guests and Tessa avoiding even looking at Prince Sami.

“He’s staring at you,” said Kaetlyn.

“I’m not interested. I need to see Scott,” said Tessa. “I’m going to see if I can find him tomorrow.”

Kaetlyn was distracted, busy making eyes at Genie who smiled at her. 

“Kaetlyn!” said Tessa, snapping her fingers in front of her friend’s face.

“Sorry, he is fiiiiine,” said Kaetlyn, smiling again in his direction.

"He seems to have the same opinion about you," said Tessa, with a smile.

“Oh, the Prince, he’s coming over here, don’t look now,” said Kaetlyn, seeing Prince Sami approaching over Tessa’s shoulder.

“Perfect,” muttered Tessa. 

“You talk to him, I’ll talk to his gorgeous friend. And the Prince is hot too by the way, if you’d actually notice him,” said Kaetlyn.

Tessa didn’t get a chance to reply. 

“Princess, it’s lovely to see you,” said Scott, bowing. 

Tessa sighed, intending to tell him to leave her alone.

"Prince Sami," she acknowledged, finally looking at him.

Tessa was taken aback, a confused expression appearing on her face.

"Scott?" she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> "She recognized you?" asked Genie, staring at Scott.
> 
> He nodded, Tessa looking between them curiously.
> 
> "Wasn't I supposed to?" asked Tessa.
> 
> "The magic works so that no one recognizes him," said Genie.
> 
> "Why did I then?" asked Tessa.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa wasn't supposed to recognize him. so Scott has to decide. Does he lie or does he reveal the truth? Jafar has an evil plan for Scott however, desperate to get his hands on the lamp.

Scott stared at her, speechless.

“Uh...no, it’s Sami,” he replied.

“Scott, what are you doing?” asked Tessa, frowning.

Scott hadn’t been prepared for this, he’d expected he could keep up the persona of Prince Sami and not be recognized. He didn’t know what to say and lying to her wasn’t something he thought he could do.

In the back of his mind were the words of the genie, he’d be recognized ‘where there is love’. He unexpectedly felt emotion rise as he looked at Tessa. Tessa who had just recognized him, the moment she’d actually looked at him. Her eyes searched his, looking for answers.

“Scott?” asked Tessa again.

Scott sighed.

“Just go along with it. I’ll explain later, please,” he muttered.

“Who is asking me to do that?” asked Tessa.

Scott chuckled. “Scott is.”

He saw her eyes soften, reaching out to caress his cheek.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

“Dance with me?” he asked.

Tessa smiled, nodding. He took her hand and she beamed as they moved to the music. Scott tried to make her laugh, his dancing skills were not good but he loved dancing with Tessa. 

Tessa noticed her father looking over approvingly and scowled. She didn’t like her life being controlled. Her choices were controlled, as was her freedom. With Scott she felt the freedom to be herself and knew he supported her ambition to have the laws changed. 

“Can we go somewhere?” asked Scott, interrupting her thoughts. “I need to talk to you in private.”

“My room?” said Tessa.

“Sure,” said Scott. 

They left, trying to make their exit inconspicuous.

Safely in Tessa’s room, she moved out to the balcony, not looking at him. She had so many questions and she hoped he was prepared to answer them.

Scott regarded her silently, waiting for her to turn around. She did, looking at him expectantly.

A swell of emotion that she possibly loved him too made him lose control. He’d pulled her close and kissed her before he could stop himself. Tessa let out a squeak of surprise and then relaxed, her lips moving with his. She kissed him back and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling her closer.

“Wait…no, I need the truth,” said Tessa, pulling away from him.

“I’m sorry. I love you,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

“If you love me, tell me the truth,” said Tessa, frowning.

“It’s a long story,” said Scott. “Sit down,” he added.

Tessa turned and walked inside her room, away from the balcony. Scott followed her and she settled on her bed, leaning against the pillow. He gingerly sat down on the foot of the bed, as far away from her as possible. Tessa smirked, waiting for him to speak.

“First of all, I did this for you. I became Prince Sami for you. Because you deserve a prince and I tried to be one,” said Scott.

“I’m nineteen. Contrary to popular belief, a princess does not spend all of her waking hours wishing for a prince to marry. At least I don’t,” said Tessa.

“Of course not,” said Scott quickly.

“I want Scott back. You. Not this prince,” said Tessa.

“I get it, I know you didn’t want a prince but that’s what the law is, I tried to make that happen,” said Scott.

“I don’t want some stuffy prince who think he needs to buy my love,” said Tessa.

“I know, Tessa, I know. I can’t buy your love, trust me. Not with anything real,” he muttered. “My shortcomings aside, there’s quite a bit of background information to get through,” he added.

Tessa shook her head.

“Don’t say that,” she murmured. “Don’t.”

“I like you as you, I like you without the entourage and the gifts and the extravagance,” said Tessa.

“Then I can never marry you, can I? Because that’s for a prince and not for me,” said Scott dejectedly.

“I wouldn’t ask you to change yourself for me,” said Tessa.

“But you’re worth it,” said Scott quietly.

Tessa smiled, emotion filling her eyes. “You’re amazing, Scott. You’re sweet and smart and kind. You’re really special,” she said.

Scott smiled. “You're special, you're an amazing person. I didn’t plan to fall for you. I did, even though I know it’s impossible.”

"I didn't plan to fall for the handsome boy I met at the market either," said Tessa with a soft smile. "The boy I can talk about books and travel with, who I want to spend a lot more time with and who makes me smile just by existing."

Scott blushed, looking down at the bed cover, speechless.

"It's not impossible, Scott, how could it be impossible when I like you so much?" she said.

"The law makes it impossible," said Scott.

"So you made it so I could marry Prince Sami of Ababwa, who is really Scott, the most wonderful man I've ever met?" said Tessa.

Scott nodded, blushing again.

"I'll think about that," said Tessa with a smile.

Scott chuckled. “At least you didn’t say no,” he said.

“You might need to officially ask,” said Tessa with a blush. 

Scott grinned. “Way ahead of you.”

Tessa smiled. “Okay, you’ve distracted me from the truth enough. Tell me,” she said.

Scott moved, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek briefly.

“One last time before you get mad at me,” he murmured.

Tessa raised her eyebrows. “Start talking,” she said.

Scott smiled and returned to the foot of the bed, perching on the edge.

“The other day, while I was waiting for you, a man spoke to me. He asked me to help him retrieve something,” he said.

“Who?” asked Tessa, eyes wide.

“Your father’s advisor, Jafar. He doesn’t have good plans, Tess. He’s got wicked plans and he has to be stopped. He could hurt the Sultan and he could hurt you,” said Scott, worriedly.

“He’s an evil snake,” said Tessa. “I’ve never trusted him.”

“He wanted a lamp, he said in exchange he’d make me rich enough to be a prince,” said Scott.

“Wait, Scott, no. Are you working with him?” asked Tessa, taken aback.

“No, I’m not. I agreed to help him because…because I was stupid, and I thought if he could make me rich enough to be a prince, then I’d have more chance of a future with you. But I got him the lamp after almost dying in that cave and then he left me in the desert. He left me out there,” said Scott.

Tessa was watching him speak, silent. She’d gasped as he told her about the cave, her hand flying to her mouth.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said. “I hate that you didn’t tell me. I’d never let you do this. You put yourself in danger.”

“It’s okay, I had a rather interesting rescuer. Tessa, have you read about magic carpets?” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, her eyes widening. “Do you have one?”

“I do. I’ll introduce you. The carpet rescued me and Abu and brought us back to Agrabah,” said Scott.

Tessa’s eyes grew wider still.

“Does Jafar have this lamp?” she asked.

“No. I have a kleptomaniac monkey. I handed it to Jafar, he took it and somehow Abu took it back,” said Scott with a smirk. “I don’t even know when he did it.”

“Good work, Abu!” said Tessa with a grin.

Scott grinned.

“So…the lamp. That’s what Jafar wanted and he could have had it. He is probably going to come after me looking for it. I don’t want you to be in danger because of it. He knows I like you. He used that to get me to agree to help him. If it comes down to you being in danger or him having the lamp, I don’t know what to do Tessa. Because you’re in danger whether I give him the lamp or not. You’re in more danger if he has it,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. “He shouldn’t have it. But what does the lamp do?”

“It contains a genie,” said Scott.

Tessa stood up, her eyes blazing. She paced near the bed, then sat down next to Scott.

“The stories are true then. The stories about genies. Oh, Scott! Jafar with that kind of power! That’s what he wants. He wants father’s position, he wants it all,” said Tessa.

“I’m guessing your father’s position is what he’s after,” agreed Scott.

“You have the genie now?” asked Tessa.

“I do. He already granted me one wish – that was becoming a prince,” said Scott.

"You used that wish for me but does it help you? Is it real money that can help you?" asked Tessa.

"It can help me, yes. I can stop being poor," said Scott.

"I'm glad. Please don't think I need gifts or whatever it is you think Prince Sami needs to have," said Tessa.

"I won't," said Scott.

"If he has your personality, your everything, I can put up with the Sami persona, but he needs to be you. I need Scott, not a prince," said Tessa.

"So you don't hate me as a prince," he said.

"Not when you're Scott," said Tessa.

"Before we have to think about how to deal with Jafar, I want to spend some time with you. I missed out the other night, I'm sorry," said Scott.

"I waited, I was disappointed you didn't come," said Tessa quietly.

"I was at the cave, I shouldn't have promised I'd see you knowing I was going to go there. I didn't know how long it might be and I didn't know Jafar would leave me out there," said Scott. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

Tessa nodded.

"Let me take you out on the magic carpet," said Scott. "I want to show you something."

Tessa looked apprehensive as Scott turned up at her balcony on the carpet. He grinned at her, hopping off and taking her hand, bringing it to his lips.

“Carpet, this is Princess Tessa. If she rides you, you take good care of her, okay?” said Scott.

The carpet nodded, shaking its tassels and Tessa giggled. She laughed as the carpet wrapped around her in a hug.

“He’s very affectionate,” said Scott with a laugh.

“You look gorgeous,” he said, his eyes taking in her green outfit, it made her eyes appear even more vibrant and she smiled, blushing.

“You look very dashing, Prince Scott,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Scott with a blush.

“Come on, don’t be scared. I’ve got you,” said Scott, taking her hand.

Tessa stepped onto the carpet gingerly but felt the carpet solid beneath her feet. Scott pulled her down to a sitting position and she held onto his arm.

“Hold on tight,” he said as the carpet took off.

Tessa squealed, closing her eyes.

“Open your eyes, Princess, look around,” said Scott.

Tessa opened her eyes, the lights of the city sparkling beneath them and the stars twinkling in the sky above. There was something magical about soaring through the endless diamond sky, Tessa didn’t know where to look, there was so much to see.

She held onto Scott’s arm, feeling grounded, despite the height as the carpet flew them over the desert. The sand dunes loomed like dark soldiers beneath them, guarding the desert.

A stark contrast to the sandy desert, the carpet then flew them towards the sea, soaring close to the water, so close that Scott could see a school of dolphins swimming beneath them.

“Look!” pointed Scott, beaming.

Tessa followed his gaze, grinning as she watched the playful dolphins. The carpet continued its journey, flying back towards Agrabah with Scott’s directions. They stopped to look down at the city once again, Tessa shivering in the cool night air.

“Here,” said Scott. “Put this on.”

Tessa turned to him and he put his jacket over her shoulders. Tessa pulled it closer around her with a smile of thanks.

“It’s so beautiful, seeing the city at night like this, being able to see the desert, the sea, the stars, all at once. Thank you for tonight,” said Tessa softly.

“You’re welcome, I wanted you to see this, to experience it,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled and he pushed a lock of hair that had escaped her intricate ponytail behind her ear. In danger of losing herself in his eyes, she looked away.

“Look at them,” she said, pointing out a group who were singing and dancing in the streets below.

“Looks like they’re having a good time,” said Scott.

“It’s the people, they make Agrabah special. They need a leader who understands that. Look at them, some of them are probably suffering every day but they have this joy in them, they’re fighters,” said Tessa.

“You’d be an amazing Sultan, Tessa,” said Scott. “Agrabah would be lucky.”

“But the law isn’t on my side,” said Tessa. 

“No,” agreed Scott.

“I think your father will see that you’re perfect for the job, how can he not? All he needs to do is hear you, listen to what you have to say. You are what Agrabah needs,” said Scott.

Tessa looked down at her lap.

“My voice and my thoughts mean nothing in the palace. I’m to be seen and not heard,” said Tessa sadly.

“No, no one can ignore your thoughts, Tessa. You can’t listen to anyone who won’t hear you. You are so smart and you understand what the people need from a leader. You are a leader. There is nothing that you can’t do. I know that you will be heard,” said Scott.

“You believe in me,” said Tessa, touched. “Why?”

“I believed in you the moment I first spoke to you. You’re passionate, you’re kind and the people of Agrabah would be lucky to be lead by you,” said Scott.

“Thank you,” said Tessa. “In a place where I feel that I am ignored when I speak up, that I’m treated like I can’t be a leader just because I’m a woman, it’s nice to feel free to be myself. I feel that here with you. Your support means so much, Scott.”

“I’ll always support you, regardless of how I feel about you, I admire you. I did from the first moment I met you. Because you were interested in what a commoner like me had to say, you wanted to know why I wanted to read that book, you are interested in the people of Agrabah,” said Scott.

“No one has ever believed in me as much as you. Maybe just my mother. I hope I can change things, I hope I can make you proud,” said Tessa.

“I’m already proud of you, Tessa,” said Scott.

“I’m lucky,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I’m proud of you, you know that?” said Tessa, touching his cheek.

“Of what? I haven’t done anything,” said Scott.

“You are so special, Scott. Look at everything you’ve done despite losing your parents so young. You’re strong, you’re independent, you found a way to live on your terms. You taught yourself, you read so much, you’re knowledgeable about so many things. You’re kind and caring and humble, too humble. You should be prouder of yourself, of who you are. Of what you have in here," said Tessa, placing her hand over his heart.

Scott looked down at her hand, placing his hand over hers.

"Thank you, I want you to always be that proud of me,” he said.

"You didn’t need to turn into a prince for me. I liked you as Scott, as the amazing man I met who makes me feel like I really can do anything,” said Tessa.

Scott blushed. “Thank you."

Tessa leaned her head against his shoulder and Scott kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her.

“We should head back,” murmured Tessa. “Can I meet the genie?”

“Sure, I’ll introduce you,” said Scott.

“Tessa, this is Genie,” said Scott.

“I am thrilled to make your acquaintance, Princess,” said Genie, bowing formally.

“My Master was not exaggerating your beauty,” he added, winking at Scott.

Tessa laughed. 

“Genie...you trying to charm Tessa now?” asked Scott, giving him a warning look.

“I believe you may have taken my handmaiden on a stroll through the gardens tonight?” asked Tessa.

“She is beautiful,” said Genie with a smile. “I was a perfect gentleman,” he added.

“That is what I expect,” said Tessa, winking at Scott. “Kaetlyn is a good friend.”

“Sami told me the same,” said Genie.

“Sami?” asked Tessa.

“My Master,” said Genie indicating to Scott.

“Scott didn’t fool me,” said Tessa, laughing. 

Scott glanced at Genie, willing him to be silent. It didn’t work. 

"She recognized you?" asked Genie, staring at Scott.

He nodded, Tessa looking between them curiously.

"Wasn't I supposed to?" asked Tessa.

"The magic works so that no one recognizes him," said Genie.

"Why did I then?" asked Tessa.

Genie looked thoughtful for a moment, smirking.

"Should I tell her?" asked Genie.

Scott shook his head and Tessa frowned.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"How the magic works," said Genie.

Scott avoided her eyes as she tried to work out what was being hidden from her.

"Kaetlyn has met Scott a few times now, she didn't recognize him at all. Why did I?" asked Tessa, addressing Genie as she saw Scott wasn't keen to discuss it.

"It works so that people see him as a different person, as the prince, not as himself. But the magic doesn't work if there's love. People close to him can recognize him, but only people who love him," said Genie.

"People who love him," repeated Tessa, blushing bright red. "Excuse me," she murmured, leaving the room.

"Thanks a lot Genie, now she's embarrassed," said Scott.

"I only told her how it works," said Genie. "The logical conclusion is that she loves you otherwise she wouldn't have recognized you."

"I've said it, she hasn't said it back," said Scott.

"She subconsciously has, by recognizing you," said Genie, shrugging.

“You’re a lucky man!” he said, slapping him on the shoulder. 

Scott moved to the door. “I’m going to go find her.”

He searched the halls near the guest quarters, finding no Tessa. He almost gave up when he spotted her sitting in an alcove, practically out of sight.

“Princess?” he asked. “Can I join you?”

Tessa looked up at him, blushing. She nodded, making room for Scott to squeeze in next to her.

“You didn’t need to leave,” he said.

Tessa turned to him, saying nothing. He was surprised as she kissed him, her fingers threading into his hair.

“Tessa, we don’t have to believe what Genie says,” he murmured. “Maybe he didn’t do it right. Maybe it just didn’t work like it was supposed to.”

“But it’s true,” murmured Tessa. “I do...I do love you.”

“You don’t need to say that,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“Why not? I mean it,” said Tessa, her eyes on his. “It’s scary telling you that, but it’s true. I love you, Scott.”

Scott kissed her softly.

“Come out on the carpet with me tomorrow night, please?” he asked.

“I’d love to,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott walked towards Tessa’s room, planning to meet her for dinner. He felt movement behind him and was surprised as he was grabbed by two of Jafar’s guards. He struggled and tried to yell but they quickly tied a rag around his mouth, muffling any sound he tried to make. They tied his arms and legs, practically carrying him away.

Jafar stood waiting as they roughly dropped him, Scott falling to the ground.

“You have what I want. I don’t know how you got it, but you have the lamp. Give it to me,” said Jafar. 

He roughly untied the gag.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Scott. “Untie me immediately.”

“Stop playing dumb. You have it and I’ll prove it,” said Jafar. 

He signalled to his guards who placed Scott in a chair, tying him to it. He struggled against his bonds to no avail.

Tessa had noticed Scott being dragged away and had followed them silently, she held a decorative knife that she’d grabbed on the way. She appeared on the balcony just as Jafar had secured Scott’s gag again and she screamed as she saw what was happening.

Jafar’s guards grabbed her and held her back as she struggled and kicked wildly.

Scott’s eyes widened, imploring her to leave so she wouldn’t see what Jafar planned. 

“No, let him go! No!” she cried.

“Jafar, how could you?” she pleaded. “My father trusts you. Prince Sami is our guest.”

Jafar ignored her. 

“Let him go! Stop!” shouted Tessa, one of the men trying to get his hand over her mouth as she struggled. 

“Prince Sami is going on a trip,” said Jafar, laughing as he shoved the chair to the edge.

“Stop!” screamed Tessa, sobbing. “I love him, please stop!”

“Heart-warming,” said Jafar sarcastically, shoving the chair over the edge.

Tessa screamed, falling to the ground, sobbing.

“No, please no,” she kept repeating. 

Jafar was waiting to see Scott being rescued by the genie and frowned as he saw nothing. Scott had crashed into the sea and nothing remained now but ripples from the water which had been disturbed.

“Maybe he doesn’t have it?” he shrugged, walking away.

The guards left Tessa sobbing on the ground, not even looking back at her. She struggled to draw breath, unable to cope with the thought of losing Scott.

She got up suddenly, moving to the edge of the balcony, looking at the water below. She rushed back through the palace to get closer to the water’s edge. She was a sight for anyone around, running as fast as she could, sobbing in agony at the thought that she couldn’t save him. 

“Genie please, please save him, please,” she begged as she ran.

Kaetlyn saw Tessa rush past her and hurried to see where she was going, Genie close behind her. She gasped as she saw Tessa jump into the sea behind the palace and glanced at Genie in a panic.

“Get her some towels and a warm blanket, I’m going in,” said Genie quickly.

Kaetlyn nodded, hurrying to get the items and Genie went into the water, not hesitating to pull both Scott and Tessa out. He technically couldn’t save Scott without having him wish for it, but Tessa’s presence meant he went in to save her and he would save Scott incidentally.

Tessa was trying to cut his bonds with the knife she’d grabbed, but was struggling to remain under the water long enough to do it. She needed to surface, her lungs starting to burn. Genie untied Scott first, pulling his limp body up and grabbing Tessa with his other arm. 

He came out of the water, putting them both down next to each other. Tessa rolled over, sobbing as she tried to rouse Scott. 

Genie gently pulled her away from him, moving Scott onto his side, blocking Tessa from getting close. Kaetlyn rushed over with towels and a blanket. She wrapped the towel around Tessa’s shoulders, trying to get some of the water off her as Tessa struggled to get to Scott again. A moment later Scott was coughing up water and Genie breathed a sigh of relief.

Scott gasped for breath, coughing up more water and laying exhausted from the whole experience. He worried about Tessa, he could hear her sobs somewhere behind him and struggled to move to look at her.

Genie kept him down, muttering a quick question.

“Who did this?” he asked.

“Jafar,” gasped Scott.

Genie had a grim expression on his face, seeing the danger of their continued presence in the palace when Jafar had already attempted something like this.

“Thank you,” said Scott, knowing his life had been saved by Genie’s actions.

Genie smiled at him, and Tessa practically fell on top of Scott, covering his face with relieved kisses.

“Why are you wet?” murmured Scott, pushing her soaking wet hair out of her face.

“She jumped in after you,” said Genie.

“Tessa, no,” said Scott, horrified.

“I had to try to save you,” said Tessa tearfully. “Genie saved us both. Thank you,” she said, looking at Genie.

Genie smiled at her and grabbed the towel, squeezing out the water from her hair as Kaetlyn put a warm blanket around Scott.

“What’s happened here?” asked the Sultan, rushing over and looking at them with confusion, worry clouding his features.

He caressed Tessa’s hair and she looked up at him. “Jafar tried to kill Prince Sami, father,” she said.

The Sultan stared at her. “That’s quite an accusation,” he said.

“I saw him do it,” said Tessa.

“Prince Sami, who did this to you?” asked the Sultan.

“Jafar,” said Scott.

The Sultan looked startled, then nodded.

“I will deal with this. I want the palace doctor to see them both,” said the Sultan.

“Come on my child, let’s get you dry,” he said, soothingly, kneeling by Tessa.

“I couldn’t live if anything happened to you,” he said, his voice breaking.

“Father,” said Tessa, emotional.

“Please go get warmed up,” said Scott.

The Sultan gave him a knowing look, realizing that something was happening between his daughter and the Prince.

Kaetlyn and the Sultan got Tessa up as she shivered in her wet clothes, the Sultan leaving her with Kaetlyn so that she could have a warm bath and get into dry clothes, ordering the palace doctor to see her once she was ready.

The Sultan then went to check on Scott, the palace doctor had already been sent to his quarters and was examining him. The doctor advised him to rest for the evening.

“I have placed my most trusted guards outside of your room,” said the Sultan once the doctor had left to head to Tessa’s room.

“I have not yet found Jafar, I escorted my daughter to her room first. I will have my men find him and have him arrested,” said the Sultan.

“Thank you, sir,” said Scott.

“I need to…speak to you…about Princess Tessa,” said Scott quietly.

The Sultan smiled. “You rest first, plenty of time.”

Scott relaxed against his pillow, Genie bringing in some hot tea.

“Thank you,” said Scott again.

The Sultan nodded and left.

“Genie, Jafar is very dangerous,” said Scott immediately.

“I know and you’re in danger because you have me. That’s what he wants,” said Genie.

“And Tessa and the Sultan are in danger, he wants power. The Sultan is in danger every moment and I am sure Jafar would try to hurt him too,” said Scott.

Genie nodded, looking thoughtful.

“The Sultan needs to know that the man he trusts would do anything to take his position,” said Genie.

Scott nodded, coughing a little.

“Rest,” said Genie.

“I can’t rest, I need to know Tessa’s okay,” said Scott.

“I need to be here, you need protection,” said Genie. “Carpet, can you go to Tessa’s room?” he asked.

The carpet sprang to attention, saluting and Scott chuckled, watching as the carpet whizzed out the window.

The carpet was gone for some time, and Scott waited, not closing his eyes, despite his tiredness.

The carpet had got to Tessa’s room and patiently waited for Tessa and Kaetlyn. Tessa had seen the doctor and had a clean bill of health but she too was told to rest. Realizing the carpet was there because it had been sent by Scott, she and Kaetlyn got onto it and they arrived in Scott’s room through the window, the carpet gently lowering to the floor. Tessa rushed up, going over to the bed.

“Are you okay?” asked Scott worriedly.

“I’m fine,” said Tessa, reaching out to stroke his hair.

“Are you?” she asked.

“I’m fine too,” said Scott.

“I was so scared,” she murmured, her voice breaking.

Scott caressed her cheek, wiping away a tear that fell.

“I know. I’m sorry, I’m just glad I’m here with you,” he said.

“If something happens to you,” she continued, a sob escaping her.

“I’m okay, I’m here. Please don’t cry, Princess,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

Tessa hugged him tightly, burying her face against his shirt.

“Come on, let’s give them some privacy,” whispered Kaetlyn to Genie.

“But Jafar,” whispered Genie.

“The Sultan’s best men are outside this room, they’re trustworthy,” said Kaetlyn reassuringly.

Genie nodded and Tessa and Scott barely moved as Genie and Kaetlyn let them know they’d be back later.

Tessa snuggled into his side, laying down fully as they left and Scott looked alarmed for a moment.

“I…it’s not right, Tessa,” said Scott.

“Because our society dictates that I can’t be so close to anyone but a husband?” asked Tessa.

“Uh, I guess,” said Scott, not really having an answer.

They lived in a conservative country, their laws were clear, men and women were not even supposed to be alone together like this. Not unless they got married first.

“Archaic,” murmured Tessa. “I love you. I’m not with someone I don’t love,” she said.

“I love you, Tessa, but if your father finds out…” said Scott.

“That I’m here hugging the man I love? I am not doing anything wrong,” said Tessa.

Scott gave up, pulling her closer and kissing her hair. Her hair was now dry, smelling of rose and vanilla.

“You smell really good,” he murmured.

“Thanks,” said Tessa with a smile. “So do you,” she said, burying her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the citrusy scent of his soap.

“You shouldn’t have gone into the water, Tessa. Never. If something happened to you, I could never live with myself,” said Scott.

“I had to try,” said Tessa.

“No, you shouldn’t have. You need to stay safe,” said Scott, shaking his head. “And you’re not safe. You have that madman loose in the palace and I hate to think of the evil he could do.”

“I should go see my father and tell him more about what we suspect,” said Tessa.

“He probably won’t believe it but yeah, we need to speak to him and tell him he’s in danger,” said Scott.

“Rest now though, you need to rest,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded, kissing her forehead, nuzzling her hair.

“I might fall asleep,” he murmured tiredly.

“You should sleep,” said Tessa.

When Genie popped back into the room, he saw Scott and Tessa snuggled next to each other, fast asleep. He smiled, making himself comfortable in the adjoining room and settling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: clumsy Scott!
> 
> Scott arrived at her room looking nervous, he tripped on nothing as he got off the carpet to greet her. He waved off Tessa’s look of concern, reddening.


	6. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young love continues to bloom despite the odds. The Sultan is in danger, as is Tessa. How does the Sultan propose to protect Tessa?

Tessa woke in the morning, feeling Scott’s gentle kiss against her forehead.

“Good morning, T…” he murmured.

“You gave me a new name?” she teased sleepily.

“Oh, sorry,” said Scott, blushing.

“No, I like it,” said Tessa. “You can call me that if you like. Good morning.”

“Thanks," said Scott. "It’s light, I don’t want you to be caught here."

“I know, I should go,” said Tessa, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up.

Scott sat up, his hand stroking through her long hair.

“Best way to wake up ever, seeing your beautiful face,” he said with a smile.

Tessa smiled, blushing and self consciously trying to neaten her hair.

“You’re perfect,” said Scott, seeing what she was doing.

He then realized his own hair would be a wild mess and he tried to comb it out with his fingers.

“You’re perfect,” said Tessa with a smile. “Best way to wake up was definitely a kiss from you," she added, lightly kissing his cheek.

Scott blushed. “You felt that,” he said.

“I felt a handsome man kissing me, yes,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott grinned. “As much as I love having you here, you have to go,” he said with reluctance.

Tessa nodded, kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

“Carpet,” muttered Scott.

The carpet was lounging on the sofa, not moving.

“Carpet,” said Scott again, amused.

The carpet raised one end slowly, stretching out and drifting over to Scott.

“Take Princess Tessa back to her room, and come straight back okay?” said Scott.

The carpet shook out its tassels, lowering so that Tessa could step on.

“See you soon,” said Tessa.

“See you soon,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, squeezing his hand and getting onto the carpet. He watched her go out the window and sighed, hoping that it wasn’t too late to stop her absence being discovered for the night.

Kaetlyn was pacing in the room when she got there.

“There you are,” she said, concerned.

“I slept in the Prince's room,” said Tessa.

“Please tell me you’re coming back the exact same way you left,” said Kaetlyn, eyeing her suspiciously.

“What do you mean?” asked Tessa.

“You and Prince Sami...did you do anything that you shouldn’t have?” asked Kaetlyn.

Tessa laughed. “No, nothing happened. Oh my goodness, that’s an archaic belief too for women in our society, but I didn’t do anything.”

“Archaic or not, you’re the Sultan’s daughter,” said Kaetlyn, relieved.

“I know. Scott will be the only one, don’t worry,” said Tessa.

“Scott? I don’t know where your head is at these days. You just spent the night with Prince Sami and you’re talking about Scott?” asked Kaetlyn, beyond confused.

She thought it was unusual to see Tessa so attached to the Prince when she had been all about Scott since she'd met him, and in all the commotion the day prior, no one had explained to her what was going on. She’d simply done her best to support the situation but she didn’t understand Tessa’s actions. They looked like love. And just days prior she’d seemingly been upset about not seeing Scott.

“Prince Sami IS Scott,” said Tessa.

“What?” asked Kaetlyn, her eyes wide.

“Scott, he’s here and he’s pretending to be Prince Sami…because of the law. Because he wanted to marry me,” said Tessa, getting emotional just thinking about what Scott had done to try to have a chance with her.

Kaetlyn gaped at her. “At least that explains why you’re so in love with him,” she said.

“So you really didn’t do anything with him last night?” asked Kaetlyn.

“No, I was worried about him, we just slept. Why is this even an issue? We love each other,” said Tessa.

“When you get married,” said Kaetlyn. “That’s the way it is, especially for the Princess.”

“Not necessarily,” said Tessa, frowning.

“You know how it works in the kingdom. Princess meets Prince, families arrange marriage, they barely even have a chance to get to know each other and bam, they’re married,” said Kaetlyn.

“That’s not how my marriage will go. I won’t marry some prince just so Father can form a political affiliation. I love Scott,” said Tessa.

“Let’s hope the Sultan doesn’t find out, Tess,” said Kaetlyn worriedly.

“He won’t and if he does, we’ll already be married,” said Tessa.

“I’m happy to see you happy. I’m just worried,” said Kaetlyn.

“I know, thank you,” said Tessa.

Tessa met Scott in the hallway outside his quarters, the two of them, along with Genie, going to see her father to tell him their concerns about Jafar.

“Yes, we must invade Shirabad. We must,” said the Sultan's voice as they got to the his office.

“Father?” murmured Tessa. “What is he saying? Shirabad? Mother’s kingdom?”

“It is only prudent,” said Jafar’s voice.

“Only prudent, yes,” said the Sultan’s voice, his speech slow.

Tessa burst into the office, concerned, Scott and Genie following right behind her.

Jafar was standing in front of her father, a rather dazed expression on her father’s face.

“Father?” asked Tessa.

The Sultan turned to her, almost in confusion.

“The staff,” muttered Scott.

He moved quickly, pulling it roughly from Jafar’s grasp and smashing it on the ground. A pool of black liquid and smoke appeared, the liquid then dispersing as if it hadn’t been there at all. The Sultan shook his head, his mind clearing.

“What happened?” he asked, staring at Jafar who now looked ready to leave, an angry expression on his face.

The Sultan had confronted Jafar about what he’d done to Prince Sami and Jafar had offered up excuses before starting to talk about having Prince Sami thrown in the dungeon and invading Shirabad. When the Sultan had persisted he'd raised his staff, using the powers within it to control him.

“Sir, he was controlling you somehow, with that staff,” said Scott.

“Jafar!” said the Sultan. “You dare to betray me?”

“No, my Sultan, I did not. I do not know what this boy says,” said Jafar, wringing his hands.

“I saw it with my own eyes, I felt it when the boy smashed that staff,” said the Sultan, looking at him gravely.

“Hakim!” he shouted.

“My Sultan!” said Hakim, appearing just moments later and bowing.

“Arrest the Vizier, put him in the dungeon,” said the Sultan.

“Yes my Sultan,” said Hakim immediately.

He and a few of his men dragged Jafar away as he shouted about his innocence.

The Sultan leaned on the edge of the desk with one hand, trying to calm down. He then looked at Tessa’s scared face, beckoning her towards him. Tessa went, hugging him and he touched her cheek.

“You were right, Jafar is not who we thought he was,” said the Sultan. “You must be careful.”

Tessa nodded. “I will, Father. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” said the Sultan.

“Thanks to you. Prince Sami, I am indebted to you,” said the Sultan.

“I…I am glad to have helped,” said Scott, not knowing what to say.

“Let us sit down,” said the Sultan.

He led the way into the sitting room just off his office and Tessa sat next to her father, Scott and Genie on the other side.

“We wanted to speak to you Father, because we had concerns about Jafar, we felt you were in danger. What he did to Prince Sami he could have done to you. You need to be careful, you must be careful. You’re not safe, you’re not safe because he wants power. He wants your position, he wants to invade other kingdoms, mother’s kingdom,” said Tessa.

“Yes, I’m afraid you’re right, my child. We are all in danger. He can hurt me by hurting you. I need you to not be here, to go somewhere else. You must leave and allow Hakim, my men and I to deal with Jafar,” said the Sultan.

“No, I won’t leave you,” said Tessa immediately.

“You must, I couldn’t protect your mother but I will protect you. Prince Sami, can you and your advisor take Princess Tessa to Ababwa?” asked the Sultan.

“We can protect her, my Sultan,” said Genie, nodding to him.

Scott was speechless beside him and Genie had sighed, taking it upon himself to answer.

“It would be an honour to have you as my son, Prince Sami. If the Princess wants it that is…” said the Sultan, trailing off and looking at his daughter.

Instead of scoffing and immediately saying no as he was so used to her doing, she blushed, looking down at her lap. The Sultan smiled, he knew he’d been right that something was happening between his daughter and the Prince.

“Uh, thank you sir, thank you Sultan. It would be an honour for me. It’s up to the Princess, it’s her decision. She should have some time to think about it. I…I care about Princess Tessa…I…uh…I love her,” said Scott, his cheeks burning.

The Sultan smiled. “You are a good man,” he said approvingly.

Tessa said nothing, only blushing and no one pushed the subject further. Instead the Sultan made plans with Scott and Genie regarding Tessa’s protection in Ababwa. He wanted to send her there for at least a week so they could deal with the situation with Jafar. He trusted his soldiers would ensure his safety and assist him to imprison Jafar. He didn’t trust that anyone but Hakim could protect Tessa too and he knew he couldn’t spare Hakim for Tessa’s full time protection. He felt she’d have more protection in another kingdom, especially if they made Jafar think Tessa was in Shirabad.

That evening there was a small feast in the courtyard, the soldiers keen to relax and let go of some of the tension within the palace as the situation with Jafar continued. The Sultan was keen to celebrate that Tessa had finally, or at least would likely, say yes to marrying Prince Sami. He was running out of kingdoms, there was not one prince from any nearby kingdom that she hadn't rejected.

Scott was invited of course and he and Genie dined with the Sultan and Tessa before joining the festivities in the courtyard. Scott and Tessa hardly spoke, both were rather shy now that the subject of marriage had been brought up formally by her father, a few shy glances exchanged instead.

They hadn’t spoken about it at all after the meeting with her father that morning. Genie and Scott had returned to their quarters to try to think of a way to protect Tessa when they didn’t have a kingdom to take her to. The Sultan believed they would take her to Ababwa and have the means to protect her. He and Genie tried to come up with solutions. Short of Scott wishing up his own city named Ababwa and finding a location for this city, they could think of no other options.

Scott still had two wishes left and he considered the wording of this one carefully, needing to ensure it was worded in a way that would provide a livable city with suitable protection for Tessa.

Prince Anders was still at the palace and he joined them in the courtyard, approaching Tessa. Scott was by her side, a silent presence, he was lost for words now that the Sultan had approved of him and felt guilty to be lying about his identity. He liked the Sultan and worried about how to continue the charade when guilt gnawed at him. When Prince Anders arrived to speak to Tessa, he had panicked and walked away, saying he was getting a drink.

Scott was quiet, his gaze on Prince Anders speaking to Tessa. He sighed. How could he compete with that? Prince Anders was so ‘princely’, and he came from a real country that no doubt would make a powerful affiliation. Everything about his Sami persona was fake, he had nothing real to offer. He glumly looked down at the water in the fountain as he sat on the edge. He didn’t even want to look at Tessa. He felt ill imagining her smiles being for Prince Anders instead.

“What are you doing here?” asked Genie, looking down at him with a perplexed expression.

Scott said nothing, looking over at Prince Anders and Tessa.

“Oh,” said Genie, understanding.

“So he’s still here, who cares? She loves you,” said Genie.

“I can’t compete with that! He’s so…princely,” said Scott.

“Did you miss the part where the Princess loves you?” asked Genie, raising an eyebrow.

“For now,” muttered Scott. “I’m lying to everyone.”

“Except to her, she knows and she supports you,” said Genie.

“I’m lucky,” said Scott, nodding. “But for how long?”

“As long as she loves you,” said Genie.

“Do you even understand why the Cave of Wonders opened up to you?” asked Genie.

“One person can enter at a time?” asked Scott.

“No! Only one can enter, the diamond in the rough,” said Genie.

“What does that mean?” asked Scott.

“You. You’re the diamond. Jafar used you because you’re the diamond in the rough that he needed to get into that cave,” said Genie.

“I’m the diamond?” asked Scott, surprised.

“You are. That’s why you were chosen, that’s why the cave opened up to you and it’s Scott who made Princess Tessa fall in love with him, not a Prince. She doesn’t love any prince, she loves you,” said Genie earnestly.

Scott said nothing, mulling over the information.

“You’re wasting time moping when you can go rescue her right now. She’s not interested in talking to him, look at her. If you only looked you’d see she is probably looking for you,” said Genie.

Scott glanced at Tessa. She was shifting on her feet, a fake smile on her lips as Prince Anders talked. He suddenly nodded to Genie, swiftly going to her side.

“Excuse me, can I borrow you for just a moment, Princess?” asked Scott formally.

“Of course,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded to Prince Anders and then led Tessa away.

“He’s soooo boring, where were you?” muttered Tessa.

“I was being an idiot,” said Scott.

Tessa looked at him quizzically and he said nothing more until he found a quiet spot, pulling her behind a wall.

“I was jealous of Prince Anders,” he admitted.

“Why? You know I didn’t like him from the beginning,” said Tessa.

“He’s so…princely. He’s got the same upbringing as you, he’s royal, like you,” said Scott.

“And that’s where any similarity ends. I have nothing to talk to him about, he’s boring and he’s not as smart or as good-looking as he thinks he is. He’s so dim,” said Tessa.

Scott chuckled. “A little mean but I’m glad you think so.”

“Sorry,” said Tessa with a smile. “You knew from meeting me,” she continued. “I didn’t just want a prince. That means nothing. I wanted to marry for love.”

“I know, and I am sure you will,” said Scott.

“Hey, because of everything that happened, I didn’t get to take you out on the carpet last night, do you want to go?” he added.

“Sure, it would be nice,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Are you feeling okay?” she asked him.

“Yeah, I feel fine. You?” said Scott.

“I’m fine too,” said Tessa.

“You have something warm or I can bring you an extra jacket? It looks like it will be cool tonight,” said Scott.

“I’ll wear something warm,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott arrived at her room looking nervous, he tripped on nothing as he got off the carpet to greet her. He waved off Tessa’s look of concern, reddening.

“You…you look…beautiful,” he said hoarsely. His throat was dry and he swallowed uncomfortably.

“Thank you, you look very handsome,” said Tessa.

She studied him, a bit concerned by his discomfort. This wasn’t the Scott she was used to. While he did sometimes get nervous, just as she did, this was different. They had both been nervous since that morning's discussion with the Sultan but Scott seemed much more ill at ease than the situation called for. She couldn’t work out why and pondered it as she got onto the carpet, Scott not letting go of her hand.

She squealed a little as the carpet took off, not quite used to it and he chuckled, squeezing her hand.

Flying over Agrabah’s lights, soon the only light came from the moon and stars twinkling above them as they flew over the desert.

“It’s so peaceful,” commented Tessa.

It was a beautiful, clear night as the carpet flew low over sand dunes. She looked at Scott and he managed a smile.

“Are you getting sick? You’re sweating,” said Tessa, noting the perspiration on his forehead.

“I’m fine,” said Scott, hurriedly wiping away the moisture with his sleeve.

Tessa looked at him worriedly, thinking he might be coming down with something.

“I want to give you something,” he murmured.

Tessa looked at him curiously and he fumbled with his jacket for a moment, pulling out a small box. The nerves had given him butter fingers and he fumbled with the box also and it fell out of his hand. He made a wild grab for it but the carpet stopped it falling over the edge by flicking it back. It landed right by Tessa and popped open.

She stared at it, stunned at the beautiful diamond ring inside. She realized what Scott had been trying to do, understanding his nerves. She swiftly closed it, pushing it towards Scott.

Scott cursed silently, angry that what he’d imagined to be a romantic moment had turned into his clumsiest.

“Really smooth,” he murmured, shaking his head.

“Oh, can I do that over?” asked Scott, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

“Calm down, don’t worry,” said Tessa, soothingly stroking arm.

“I completely ruined it,” said Scott, eyes downcast.

“You haven’t ruined anything. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” said Tessa. “Do you need a hug?” she added with a smile.

“Please,” smiled Scott. She’d soothed his frustration in just a few moments.

Tessa hugged him with a smile and he relaxed in her arms, holding her tightly. He took that time holding her close to just breathe and focus on what he wanted to ask her. He stroked her hair tenderly as they parted. Tessa smiled at him encouragingly and he tried to find the right words. He'd practiced them in his head, he'd even practiced them with Genie before meeting Tessa and he'd been a bundle of nerves. Even knowing she most likely felt the same way about him and wanted the same thing, he was nervous.

“I love you so much and I want to be your husband more than anything. I want you to wear this and know what you mean to me,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, emotional.

"It's your decision, not your father's decision and not my decision. Yours. Only you get to decide what's best for you. I love you, it would be the greatest honour of my life to be your husband," said Scott quietly.

Tessa was speechless, touched by his words and the love she saw in his eyes. The moonlight seemed to reflect off his irises, she could clearly see his face in the light emitted by the moon and stars. The night sky was filled with stars that evening, in direct contrast with the dark desert beneath them. Scott looked nervous and she couldn't make her mouth form words, only able to look at him in wonder.

“Princess…will you marry me?” asked Scott, almost faint with nervousness.

Tessa gasped, her hand over her mouth. She’d seen the ring and now knew it was coming, but hearing him say these particular words still felt like a dream. She beamed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Yes, I will,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did this ring come from? Any guesses?


	7. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Tessa said yes and our young lovers come up against the threats of Jafar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some help with this chapter as I have the notes and pre-written scenes from the original author. I am getting to know these characters and imagining Tessa and Scott in these roles brings it to life for me. Who doesn't want a magic carpet and a genie to play with!

Scott beamed, reaching for her hand and Tessa grinned, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Scott kissed her hand and then slipped the ring onto her finger.

“It’s beautiful,” said Tessa tearfully.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scott with a smile.

“I love it. I love you,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“I love you,” said Scott, pulling her into an exuberant kiss.

Tessa grinned as they parted and the carpet landed on the sand, clapping its tassels in excitement.

Scott laughed, Tessa giggling as she stood, pulling Scott up with her and tightly hugging him.

“Let’s go to your place for a bit,” she murmured into his neck.

“My place? Okay, let’s go,” said Scott.

Getting to Scott’s place, Tessa stood looking out at the city, Scott joining her, his arms around her.

“Carpet, can you go somewhere, fly around for a bit?” asked Tessa.

The carpet rolled itself up and then unfurled as if poking a tongue out at her and flew out of the window, seemingly offended.

Tessa giggled. “I hope he forgives me later.”

“He will. Why did you want him to go?” asked Scott with a smile.

“So I could do this,” said Tessa, smiling as she kissed him.

It was a heated kiss, less restrained, and Tessa moaned softly against his mouth as he pulled her closer, his hands moving to cup her face and then sliding down her body to envelop her waist.

Scott laughed quietly as they finally came up for air.

“You drive me crazy,” he admitted.

“Why?” asked Tessa.

“Because when you kiss me like that…I have…uh, other thoughts,” said Scott, embarrassed.

His body had reacted to her and he just hoped she couldn’t see it.

“It’s natural, right? I mean, we love each other,” said Tessa quietly, understanding exactly what he meant.

She was feeling aroused, a yearning within her. No one had made her feel like this, it was an entirely new experience.

“Yeah, it’s only natural,” agreed Scott. “We love each other.”

“And we’re getting married,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek with her left hand, the ring sparkling in the moonlight.

“That looks perfect on you,” said Scott, his eyes drawn to the ring as she dropped her hand.

He took her hand, his fingers threading through hers and Tessa followed his gaze.

“It’s so beautiful,” said Tessa. “You didn’t need to though, I hope you didn’t use up a wish for this.”

“I didn’t. Not for this. My next wish will be used to protect you though. I promised your father I could protect you and I will,” said Scott.

“Wait, we’ll come back to the protecting me part…you didn’t use a wish?” asked Tessa, her eyes widening.

“No,” said Scott.

“Then how?” asked Tessa, faltering, worried he’d stolen it.

“It’s my mother’s. It’s the only thing I have left from my parents and now it’s yours,” said Scott softly.

Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Oh, Scott,” she said, lost for words, looking down at the ring.

“She’d be happy I found someone I love so much. She’d be happy that you’re wearing it. It’s even the right size for you,” said Scott, emotion creeping into his voice.

He’d held onto the ring for years, he’d known it was likely worth a lot and he never traded it in. He could have, to make his life easier, but he couldn’t part with the ring. It was his mother’s engagement ring and he protected it. Even Abu always knew that ring should not be touched. Sometimes Scott would pull it out of its hiding place and look at it, seeing his parents smiling faces in his mind.

“Yes, it is the perfect size,” said Tessa.

She looked up at him, emotional. “Thank you,” she said.

“It’s yours now. I wish they could have met you. They would have adored you no doubt,” said Scott, his fingers stroking through her hair.

“I would have liked to meet them. They made an amazing son after all. I wish my mother could have met you. She would have convinced my father to change the law, you wouldn’t have needed to try to become a prince,” said Tessa.

“I’m not sure I can keep lying to your father,” said Scott quietly.

“Yeah, I know. We’ll tell him one day,” said Tessa.

“Will it even be legal?” asked Scott suddenly.

“I just want to marry you, I don’t care if it’s legal,” said Tessa.

“But Tess…I’m a fake, I’m not a prince. It won’t be legal,” he said sadly.

“I don’t care. I wouldn’t even think about that. I wish it was easier, and I will change the law. I’ll have the power to make sure it is legal when I’m Sultan, don’t worry,” said Tessa confidently.

“That’s true, legal or not, I know you’d make sure it is when you’re Sultan,” said Scott.

“We’re having a ceremony, it will be official and I’m apparently marrying Prince Sami. I hope I get your name right in the ceremony,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Try to call me Sami and not Scott there,” said Scott with a laugh.

“Are you happy?” asked Tessa.

“Yes, very happy,” said Scott, kissing her. “You?” he added.

“I’m very happy too,” said Tessa, beaming.

Scott grinned and Tessa kissed him, pulling herself close against his body.

“Tessa…” said Scott, pulling away many moments later.

She wasn’t helping the problem she’d created earlier and as she was flush against him, he was positive she could feel it.

Tessa blushed, her eyes automatically drawn downwards. She was feeling the same, the craving only stronger.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“Don’t be,” said Scott. “It’s okay. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s natural, I feel it too,” said Tessa.

“You do?” asked Scott, a blush creeping up his neck and right up to his hairline. 

Tessa nodded, blushing.

“We should go,” said Tessa, shy.

Scott nodded quickly, thinking they were safer from acting on any thoughts back at the palace. 

The carpet had apparently gone back to the palace as Tessa and Scott scanned the sky, seeing no sign of the now offended carpet. They started to walk back, trying to stick to the shadows. Tessa put the hood of her jacket over her head to keep herself disguised and they didn’t speak much as they made their way back hand in hand. Scott was preoccupied making sure Tessa was safe, observing everyone and everything around them. He couldn’t shake the feeling that she was in danger. The palace loomed before them, Scott breathing a sigh of relief as they entered.

It seemed the palace was in chaos. Tessa and Scott looked at each other, alarmed. There was a commotion, raised voices and running feet could be heard.

Jafar, with the help of Iago, had escaped.

Scott didn’t have the lamp and worried that it had been stolen in their absence. However while his room had been ransacked, Abu had cleverly taken the lamp and hidden it. Jafar’s men had come up empty and soldiers were now searching the palace to make sure Jafar was no longer in the grounds. The Sultan was in his office, Hakim with him to personally guard him.

Tessa sighed, surveying Scott’s quarters. The room had been searched with little regard for discretion and fortunately Scott had no real possessions. Everything was there, except for Abu. The carpet had disappeared and unbeknownst to them, Abu had hidden the lamp in Tessa’s quarters.

As Tessa rushed to her own room to see if it had been searched, she found there were numerous guards, her father was obviously afraid for her safety.

Her room was untouched, and she found the carpet hiding under her bed, trembling with fear.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she soothed.

Scott looked curiously as she knelt, trying to coax the carpet out from under her bed.

“Carpet, you can stay here, it’s okay. Come out for now, you’re safe,” said Tessa.

Carpet inched out from under her bed slowly and she watched as it went over to the sofa, curling up and then laying flat, one side draping down.

Scott went to soothingly stroke a tassel just as Tessa squeaked in surprise, finding Abu hiding under the bed too. He’d been hidden by the carpet and she hadn’t spotted him when she’d knelt down before. He’d been silent, not making a sound.

“Abu, come on out,” said Tessa softly.

Abu came out and bounded up to Scott. Scott picked him up, hugging the trembling monkey.

“Abu, you were so brave. It’s okay,” said Scott. “Where’s the lamp?” he murmured.

Abu looked around carefully, surveying Tessa’s room. He was looking for Iago, knowing the parrot could see and report everything to Jafar.

Scott watched and then put down Abu, doing his own search, closing a window and the door to the balcony, drawing the curtains.

Tessa had been watching, unsure what was going on, but it seemed Abu was uncomfortable, as was Scott. 

“How about now, Abu?” asked Scott.

The monkey looked around again, appearing satisfied. He jumped up onto Scott’s shoulder, leading him to a storage chest in Tessa’s room. Inside were cushions, curtains and sheets. Scott reached for the cushion that Abu pointed out, Tessa watching curiously beside him.

The lamp was inside the cushion cover.

“You’re so smart, Abu,” murmured Tessa.

“Good work, Abu,” said Scott, ruffling his fur.

Abu looked pleased with himself as Scott rubbed the lamp, Genie appearing.

“That man is so evil, he needs to be stopped,” said Genie immediately. “Is Kaetlyn safe?” he asked.

“I haven’t seen her. I need to find her,” said Tessa, looking worried.

Genie looked alarmed, pacing.

“Is my father okay?” asked Tessa suddenly.

A terrible feeling gnawed at her. Scott took her hand, soothingly stroking her skin.

“He was with Hakim, he was fine. He had some sort of run in with Jafar earlier which seemed to shake him a bit. He tried to find you and I told him you’d gone out with Prince Sami. I told the Sultan that I thought the Prince wanted to ask you something important,” said Genie, finishing with a wink.

He looked down at Tessa’s hand and she beamed, knowing what Genie was looking for.

“Congratulations,” said Genie, grabbing both of them in a hug. Tessa laughed and Scott grinned.

“Thank you,” he said.

Tessa’s ring sparkled in the light as she grabbed Scott’s arm.

“I need to see father,” she said urgently.

They went to her father’s office, a guard leaving the others outside Tessa’s door and following Tessa closely.

“On the Sultan’s orders,” he said solemnly as Tessa looked at him questioningly.

“Father,” said Tessa, seeing her father sitting behind his desk, head in his hands.

Hakim stood watchfully from the doorway.

“My child!” exclaimed the Sultan, relief on his face as he regarded Tessa.

“Are you okay?” asked Tessa.

“Yes, yes. I need to talk to you,” said the Sultan. 

The Sultan glanced at Scott. 

“Before I speak, do you have any news?” he asked.

Tessa lowered her head, a blush in her cheeks as she nodded. 

“Prince Sami asked me to marry him. I said yes,” said Tessa.

She displayed her ring for a moment and her father beamed. He rose to kiss her forehead. 

“I am a happy father to see my daughter so happy,” he said. 

“I need to ask something of both of you,” said the Sultan. “First I must explain.”

“Tessa, you are in danger. Jafar is not who we thought. I must protect you,” said the Sultan.

“You are in danger, father. More danger than me,” said Tessa.

“He wants my position, yes. He wants power. But he also wants to hurt me in a much worse way. He said exactly that. He wants to hurt me by taking you away,” said the Sultan, looking upset. 

“Taking me away?” asked Tessa. “I won’t leave you.”

“He...he wants to marry you,” said the Sultan, a disgusted look on his face.

Scott made a strangled sound beside her. He’d wanted to shout, he’d had words to say that were inappropriate in front of the Sultan.

Tessa looked disgusted herself, shaking her head.

“Never,” she said forcefully.

“I will never allow this,” said the Sultan.

“He said you’ll have no choice and I am afraid. I’m afraid he’ll hurt you. He could hurt me, he could hurt Prince Sami. He could force your hand,” said the Sultan. 

“I would never marry him,” said Tessa, looking horrified. 

“If you marry before he can put whatever evil plan he has in motion, it will stop him. Even momentarily. He won’t be able to marry you. You’ll be married already,” said the Sultan.

“What are you saying, father?” asked Tessa.

“You must marry now. I will bring the priest in the morning to perform the ceremony,” said the Sultan.

“But we can’t. I want a real wedding with Prince Sami, I don’t want to just get married. I want it to be perfect,” said Tessa softly. 

“When we are rid of Jafar, when the threat is gone, we shall have the finest ceremony and feast,” said the Sultan.

“I don’t mind, Princess. I will marry you tomorrow,” said Scott quietly. 

Tessa glanced at him, he could see she was torn. He knew she would have dreamed of her wedding being a certain way and hoped that the Sultan was right. That when all was done, she’d still get the ceremony of her dreams. 

“I need to prepare,” said Tessa finally.

“I have sent Kaetlyn to get you a suitable dress,” said the Sultan. “It will be in secret, no one will know. You will go to Ababwa, and I trust Prince Sami to keep you safe.”

Tessa nodded. 

Scott spoke, his throat dry from nerves.

“I will do everything I can to protect Tessa,” he said.

Genie nodded too, thinking that they needed to create the city of Ababwa with a highly secure palace where Tessa could be protected.

Returning to Tessa’s room, Scott put a hand on her arm.

“I need to talk to you in private,” he said softly.

Genie smiled. “I’ll be in our room,” he said, heading over to the guest quarters.

Alone in Tessa’s room, Scott studied Tessa. She was quiet, thoughtful.

“Are you scared?” he asked.

“A bit. I don’t want father to be hurt,” said Tessa.

“He needs to be stopped, we’ll do everything we can,” said Scott.

“I want to talk to you about tomorrow,” he continued, sitting down on her bed.

“Getting married?” asked Tessa, sitting beside him.

Scott nodded.

“Okay,” said Tessa, studying him, a little worried.

Scott took a moment to find the words to bring up what he wanted to talk about and Tessa’s worry only grew.

“You haven’t changed your mind?” she asked, scared of the response.

Scott’s eyes widened. “No! Never, I could never not want to marry you,” he said, stroking her cheek.

“So what’s got you worried?” asked Tessa, having relaxed a bit.

“After the wedding…uh…I just want you to know…I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” said Scott, turning red.

Tessa blushed. “We’re going to be husband and wife, I want everything,” she said.

“Okay…I uh…we’ll learn together. I’m pretty nervous,” said Scott.

“So am I. I know you’ll take care of me though,” said Tessa, her blush deepening.

“I love you, I will take care of you,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

Scott softly kissed her forehead. “I’m scared of hurting you,” he murmured.

“Facts are that it probably will, but that’s okay, it will still be really special,” said Tessa quietly.

“I want it to be special for you, I don’t want to disappoint you,” said Scott.

“You could never disappoint me. I could disappoint you I guess,” said Tessa shyly.

“No, never. You couldn’t,” said Scott.

“There’s no pressure okay? Only if you’re comfortable, only what you’re comfortable with. It doesn’t need to be tomorrow, we’ll have a lifetime together,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded, understanding. “I know. I want to though, I want us to try.”

“Okay. I’ll be both nervous and excited,” said Scott with a smile.

“Me too,” said Tessa, relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
> Ababwa is created and Tessa, Scott, Genie and Kaetlyn travel there (using genie magic) after the wedding ceremony. How safe are they?  
> And there are new discoveries such as this...
> 
> Scott groaned, overwhelmed by the feeling, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  
> “You okay?” she asked, stroking his hair.  
> “It feels amazing,” he murmured.  
> “It does,” said Tessa softly, kissing his forehead.


	8. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sweet innocence! Tessa and Scott get married and there are new discoveries to make about each other.

Kissing Scott goodbye for the night, Tessa smiled with relief as Kaetlyn arrived.

“I guess the Sultan told you,” said Kaetlyn, hugging her.

“Yes,” said Tessa.

“It wasn’t exactly the plan,” said Kaetlyn.

“No. But I want to marry Scott, we were probably going to get married soon, it would have been in a week or two so tomorrow isn’t bad. It just doesn’t give me much time,” said Tessa.

“I have a dress I’m sure you’ll love,” said Kaetlyn, indicating to the garment bag. “And you’ll look perfect.”

“Let’s see,” said Tessa, swallowing her nerves for the moment.

Kaetlyn grinned and pulled out a white dress that shimmered with gold and a matching veil.

“It’s gorgeous,” said Tessa, admiring the dress.

“You will be a beautiful bride,” said Kaetlyn with a soft smile.

“Thank you. This is perfect, you always know what I’ll like,” said Tessa.

“I hope so and I think Scott will lose it when he sees you in this!” said Kaetlyn.

“I wish the circumstances were better. Not all this going on with Jafar. We could get married and then have a proper celebration. Instead we’re getting married and running away to another city,” said Tessa.

“You’ll still get the proper celebration. Once this is all over, your father will throw you a huge wedding celebration,” said Kaetlyn.

“It’s not about that. It’s just about not having danger hanging over our heads and being able to celebrate with everyone, share how happy we are,” said Tessa.

“I know. Everyone is in danger, especially you and your father,” said Kaetlyn.

“You’re coming too of course, I won’t go without you,” said Tessa.

“Of course. I’ll be far away tomorrow night though, I’ll let you and Scott have a special wedding night,” said Kaetlyn with a wink.

“I’m scared about that too. I need to go shave,” said Tessa, eyes wide.

Kaetlyn laughed. “Just don’t cut yourself in your haste. You literally shaved your legs yesterday.”

“So? I’ll do it again,” said Tessa, poking her tongue out at her friend and disappearing into the bathroom.

Kaetlyn chuckled, leaving her to it and putting the dress in the closet carefully, laying out the accessories she’d picked up as well as make-up.

She went to her room, smiling as she heard a knock at the door after she settled in for the night. She got up, finding Genie outside.

“Hi,” she said, blushing as he came into the room.

Tessa woke up feeling nervous the following morning. She cracked an eye open, wondering what the day would bring. They still needed to somehow evade Jafar and she wasn’t positive what kind of city the Genie would create for them.

Then there was the knowledge that she’d be a wife, Scott’s wife, and there was nothing stopping them from consummating their marriage.

A heat rose in her cheeks at the thought of it and she sat up, letting out a breath. The thought though that from that night, she’d be going to sleep with Scott and waking up to him each morning, made her smile widely.

She wished she could open her curtains and step out onto the balcony, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. But the Sultan and Scott wanted her to keep everything closed. Jafar was at large and they knew Iago was in essence a spy for Jafar. The bird was trained to do his master’s bidding and if Tessa’s room was open, they worried that Iago at least, would have easy access.

Instead of opening her curtains, she went over to her bathroom to start getting ready. Kaetlyn brought in a light breakfast for her and she ate a little, picking at some fruit and pastries rather than having a full breakfast. She was nervous and Kaetlyn tried to distract her, telling her about the adventures they’d surely have in Ababwa.

In Scott’s room, Genie was laughing uproariously, and Scott glared at him as he came back from yet another journey to the bathroom. He was pale, his stomach in knots.

Scott flopped back down onto the bed, one hand over his face and the other holding his stomach.

“You need to get it together. You’re not sick, you’re making yourself sick with nerves,” said Genie.

“I’m not nervous about marrying Tessa,” mumbled Scott.

“I know that. I think you’re nervous about what comes after,” said Genie knowingly.

“I haven’t…before,” muttered Scott, uncovering his eyes as he dropped his arm onto the bed.

“I know. It’s okay, you’ll be fine,” said Genie.

“But Tessa, I don’t want to hurt her. She…hasn’t…either,” said Scott.

“You will both be fine, it’s normal if she has a little pain but you will be fine. You love each other,” said Genie, feeling awkward as he now found himself giving sex advice.

“I love her so much, I just want her to be happy,” said Scott.

“You will both be happy, you’ll be so happy you’ll be disgusting to be around,” said Genie with a smile.

Scott smiled. “I hope so.”

“We have to keep her safe, Genie. If something happens to her…” said Scott, his expression turning serious.

“We will protect the Princess. It’s because of me that she and the Sultan are in danger now,” said Genie.

“No, Jafar wanted that lamp and I have it. I’m at fault and I hate that Tessa is affected. The Sultan too, they’re in danger,” said Scott.

“Stop worrying about tonight, stop worrying about danger and just focus on one thing – you’re getting married. You’re marrying Tessa. You love Tessa, you made yourself a prince for her,” said Genie.

“I can’t wait to see her as a bride,” said Scott, smiling.

“There you go. Focus on that,” said Genie.

“Thanks Genie,” said Scott.

His stomach thankfully had relaxed a bit and he even managed to have a bit of breakfast. He then got ready and Genie was getting impatient while Scott took an extraordinary amount of time to fix his hair. He was dressed in the groom’s clothes that Kaetlyn had brought him.

“Come on, you’ll keep Tessa waiting the way you’re going,” said Genie.

“I’m ready,” said Scott, taking a deep breath.

“Wow, look at this handsome groom,” said Genie, beaming.

Scott blushed. “Do I look okay? Will Tessa still want to marry me?”

“She will, of course. You look very handsome,” said Genie.

“Okay, can we get to the ceremony now, I am all dressed up and I have to witness a wedding,” said Genie with a smile.

Scott grinned. “Let’s go see my gorgeous bride.”

“And Kaetlyn will be beautiful,” said Genie.

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re busy sneaking into the handmaiden’s room,” said Scott, winking.

“I swear I was a gentleman,” said Genie quickly.

“Bull,” laughed Scott.

Genie laughed too and they left the room, heading to the Sultan’s office.

“Prince Sami, good morning. I see the groom’s outfit that Kaetlyn picked out is perfect,” said the Sultan, smiling at him.

“Good morning, my Sultan. Yes, it’s perfect,” said Scott. “Thank you.”

“Your bride is almost ready and she looks beautiful,” said the Sultan, a tear in his eye.

“She’s going to be the most beautiful bride ever,” said Scott quietly.

The Sultan smiled, greeting Genie.

Tessa was taking slow breaths in the adjoining room, Kaetlyn placing her veil.

“I’m so nervous,” she said.

“You will be fine, you’re in love, and I bet the Prince looks soooo handsome you’ll forget your nerves just looking at him,” said Kaetlyn, winking at her.

“I can’t wait to see him,” said Tessa with a smile. “How do I look?” she asked.

“You look gorgeous,” said Kaetlyn, emotion in her eyes as she looked at her friend in the mirror.

“You’re going to make me ruin my make-up,” said Kaetlyn in a choked voice.

“There will be no ruining of make-up,” said Tessa, standing and hugging Kaetlyn tightly.

“I’m ready, I need to see him, it’s time,” said Tessa as she pulled back.

“Let’s get you married,” said Kaetlyn with a smile.

Scott stood up, his eyes wide as Tessa and Kaetlyn exited the adjoining room.

He couldn’t speak, mouth hanging open as he saw Tessa. She looked beautiful, her white dress shimmering with gold and a matching veil. Her long dark hair was down, flowing down her back.

She blushed softly as she saw Scott’s admiring gaze.

He still couldn’t speak, his eyes drinking her in. Genie sighed, elbowing him.

“You’re beautiful. So perfect,” said Scott, his mouth finally able to form words.

“Thank you,” said Tessa softly, her blush deepening. “You’re so handsome, you’re a perfect groom,” she added with a shy smile.

Scott blushed, a bit emotional as he looked at her.

“I love you,” he said, moving to her side and softly kissing her forehead.

Tessa blinked back tears. “I love you,” she said.

The Sultan watched them emotionally, wishing that Tessa’s mother could see her as a bride. Genie and Kaetlyn stood side by side, their hands lightly touching.

“My child, I’m losing you today but I’m losing you to someone who loves you,” said the Sultan.

Tessa’s eyes filled with tears. “Father, you won’t lose me,” she said.

“You are a beautiful bride, your mother would be so happy. She’d be proud of the woman you’ve become,” said the Sultan.

“Thank you,” said Tessa tearful, unable to speak more lest she start sobbing.

She hugged her father tightly and he wiped away tears as he pulled back, caressing her cheek.

“It’s time,” he said.

Tessa nodded, Kaetlyn going to her side and handing her a handkerchief. Tessa dabbed at her eyes, checking her reflection in the mirror that Kaetlyn held out to her.

“You’re killing me here,” muttered Genie, sniffling.

Everyone laughed, the emotional mood lifting as Genie couldn’t handle the emotion any longer and wiped away tears.

In front of the priest, Tessa and Scott faced each other. Scott reached for her hands, taking both her hands in his. Tessa’s gaze was locked with his, unable to look away as the ceremony started. Both knew that with each passing minute they were closer to becoming husband and wife.

Scott’s throat was dry as he had to speak.

“I do,” he murmured, unable to look away from Tessa.

Then it was Tessa’s turn to speak and she blinked back tears.

“I do,” she said emotionally.

Exchanging rings, they beamed as they were pronounced husband and wife. Scott couldn’t wait even a moment longer, kissing her, both hands cupping her cheeks.

Kaetlyn, Genie and the Sultan clapped, Genie whistling. The priest was smiling at them, beckoning them to sign their certificate. They signed, grinning. Then they turned to face the others, arms around each other.

The Sultan hugged Tessa tightly, shaking Scott’s hand and pulling him into a hug. Genie grabbed Tessa and Scott in a bone crushing hug, both of them laughing at his enthusiasm. Kaetlyn hugged Tessa, the two friends emotional. She then pulled away, wiping away tears and hugging Scott.

“Are you packed?” asked Genie, trying to remind them they had a journey ahead.

“I am, but I have a few more things I needed to pack,” said Tessa.

Scott tightly held her hand. “I’m packed,” he said, his gaze admiring as he looked at Tessa.

“I’ll need to change,” said Tessa, looking down at her dress.

“Wait…I need to look at you a bit longer,” said Scott. “You’re the most beautiful bride ever.”

Tessa smiled, a soft blush rising in her cheeks.

“Come stare at me for a few minutes, then I’m changing,” teased Tessa, pulling on his hand.

Everyone laughed and Scott barely noticed their laughter, only focused on Tessa.

“They should have a few minutes alone,” said Genie.

Everyone nodded, Tessa and Scott slipping into the adjoining room as the others chatted, Genie and the Sultan discussing security at the palace.

“I don’t want to leave yet, I just want to look at you,” said Scott.

“I know, I want to look at you. You’re the perfect groom, so handsome,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” said Scott, reddening.

His suit complemented her dress, trimmed with gold, the fabric more ivory than white. It fitted him perfectly, his strong physique evident. His hair she just wanted to run her hands through, a curl falling over his forehead that had escaped his relentless styling.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Take this with you to Ababwa please. I need to just look at you and I don’t have the time to look at my beautiful bride as much as I want to. Everyone is in such a rush to get going,” said Scott.

“I know. Of course I’ll bring it and I’ll put it on tomorrow and you can look at me as long as you like, how’s that?” said Tessa.

“I like that,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him. “I’ll just change and be right out.”

Scott gazed at her for another moment. “Okay, I’ll be just outside.”

Tessa nodded. “Can you send in Kaetlyn so she can help me?”

Scott smiled. “Of course.”

Genie, Kaetlyn, Tessa and Scott left the palace from the back, ensuring their exit was inconspicuous. Genie intended to get the four of them to Ababwa using magic, so they sent the camels back to the palace once they were out of sight and they all looked at Scott as he took hold of the lamp, taking a deep breath.

“I wish for a city named Ababwa with a kind and peaceful population and a palace protected by the highest security,” said Scott, looking at Genie as he rubbed the lamp.

Genie rose up to an enormous height, choosing a location for the city and making a series of movements with his long arms. Then with a pop, the four of them appeared inside a palace, a city below them.

“Oh,” said Kaetlyn weakly. “That wasn’t fun.”

Tessa nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

“You get used to it,” said Genie, shrugging.

Scott wrapped an arm around Tessa, kissing her temple.

“Let’s go find everyone their rooms,” said Genie, pleased with his handiwork. There was staff in the palace including soldiers at every door.

“Okay lovebirds, this is your room,” said Genie, opening the door to a lavish bedroom with an ensuite, opening out to a large balcony.

“Thank you Genie,” said Tessa.

“Yes, thank you,” said Scott.

“I’d get some rest now, we’ll all meet later. We don’t know how long we have before Jafar finds out you’ve left and are married,” said Genie.

Tessa nodded and Kaetlyn spoke up, wanting to let Tessa and Scott relax.

“I’ll let you rest and then get some lunch sent to your room,” said Kaetlyn.

There was an awkward silence as the door closed behind Genie. He’d winked as he closed the door and the newlyweds were now acutely aware that they were alone, they’d be sharing a bed and a room and while they’d been thinking about a wedding night, it seemed the time alone had come sooner than they’d thought.

“We’re married,” said Tessa, her eyes shining.

“I’m so happy,” said Scott, swooping her up in his arms.

Tessa giggled, resting her forehead against his. “I’m happy too.”

“Was it everything you wanted, even though it had to happen like this?” asked Scott.

“It was perfect,” said Tessa, nodding with a smile.

“It was perfect,” agreed Scott.

Tessa got nervous as Scott put a few of their things away, heading into the ensuite to take a look around and deciding to freshen up a bit. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, taking a moment to feel that she was ready.

She settled down onto the bed and Scott gazed at her nervously. He excused himself to go splash some water on his face, trying to calm down. He looked at his reflection, taking a deep breath, willing away the nerves. He then joined Tessa on the bed.

She looked at him shyly and he cupped her cheek, kissing her softly.

“Remember what I said, it doesn’t need to be today,” said Scott.

“I want it to be,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her, relaxing them both as they forgot their nerves. There was a palpable electricity as they parted, and the next kiss merely built on the first.

Scott allowed his lips to graze down to her throat, kissing her there, Tessa tilting her head to give him better access. He kissed and sucked her skin, not entirely sure what to do next but kissing her seemed to be an excellent idea. He sucked gently on her upper lip, then moved to her lower lip before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Tessa settled back onto the bed, Scott carefully leaning over her. He couldn’t stop kissing her, it was intoxicating. He felt drunk on Tessa and all he was doing was kissing her.

“Scott,” murmured Tessa, nibbling her way down to his neck.

“Mmm,” he murmured, his hands playing with the sleeve of her top.

“You can…take that off,” she said.

“I can?” asked Scott.

Tessa nodded, shy. Scott gently removed it and Tessa swiftly removed her bra too as he looked away for a moment to put her shirt aside.

His eyes grew wide and he cleared his throat.

“You’re…wow…Tessa, I can’t even speak,” he said, giving up on words.

“You’re perfect,” he then murmured, taking in her creamy smooth skin, beautiful pert breasts that he wanted to touch, her nipples erect.

Tessa was blushing, shy yet aroused at once.

“Can I touch you? Can I kiss you?” asked Scott.

Tessa nodded and he reached out to stroke her skin, a finger exploring the slope of her breasts before he cupped her left breast, Tessa sighing softly.

He squeezed gently and rubbed her nipple, feeling it harden further under his fingertips.

Scott kissed her lips, then kissed a trail down to her breasts, taking one into his mouth gently as Tessa sighed her pleasure.

She moaned softly, stroking his hair as he lavished attention onto both breasts.

He kissed his way down to her navel, stroking her smooth flat stomach.

“Tessa…can I?” he asked, faltering.

“What do you want to do?” asked Tessa softly.

“I want to…see you…taste you,” he said, reddening.

“First I get to see you,” said Tessa, pulling at his shirt.

He was still dressed which she deemed entirely unfair and needed to rectify. She took her time exploring his skin, feeling the strong muscles of his back and chest rippling under her touch.

She slowly kissed his skin, making him groan with pleasure as she shyly kissed her way down his chest and down to the waistband of his pants. She licked her lips, shy but needing to further explore his body.

Scott was playing with the waistband of her own pants, and she nodded, helping him to remove it.

He reached out to touch her legs, his hand dipping down to her inner thigh and continuing a journey down to her ankle before coming back up. He did the same to the other leg and then bit his lip as he focused on what he wanted to take off her next.

He slid a finger underneath the material on her hip and Tessa gazed at him, her eyes half closed with desire. Shyly she shimmied out of the panties she’d been wearing, laying naked in front of him.

“Wow. You’re so beautiful,” murmured Scott.

He kissed her lips passionately, a hunger in his kisses now that was shared by Tessa. His touch made her body hum with anticipation and she moaned as he again left her lips to start a journey down her body.

He seemed to take great pleasure in showering attention on both her breasts and she moaned, arching her back as he licked a circle around her nipple and moved to the other breast, doing the same. He then licked a stripe down her stomach, following it with kisses all the way down to her navel.

“Can I, please?” asked Scott softly.

Tessa nodded, a blush in her cheeks as she spread her legs a little and he kissed his way lower still.

It took him a bit of time to get a good rhythm, both of them learning as they went. He’d started with gentle tastes, then licking and swirling his tongue against her folds, a little sloppy, until he worked out what made her react the most. When she was sighing and moaning out his name, he knew he’d gotten the hang of it. He grinned as she came, hands tightening in his hair, her eyes fluttering closed and his name on her lips.

“That was…so good,” said Tessa breathlessly.

“I’ll be better next time but I’m glad,” said Scott, grinning, pleased with himself.

Completely aroused and needing him, Tessa suddenly pulled his trousers off, his underwear coming off with them. He had become so aroused that he was fully erect and Tessa licked her lips, eyes wide. He blushed as she stared at him. She knew what she wanted to do but she wasn’t quite sure how.

“Can I touch you?” she asked, almost whispering.

Scott smiled, blushing as he nodded.

Tessa reached out tentatively, taking hold and stroking him. He groaned, her touch made him almost lose control already and he took a few deep breaths, wanting to calm himself.

“I want you,” said Tessa softly.

“What if I hurt you?” he murmured, kissing her.

“Don’t worry. It’s okay, after today it won’t,” said Tessa.

Scott frowned, kissing her collar bone, sucking softly against her skin.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, kissing her lips.

“Please don’t worry,” said Tessa softly.

His hand gently stroked her and she sighed, more than ready for him.

“Scott, please,” she said softly.

He kissed her, murmuring an “I love you” against her lips.

He circled her entrance, watching her face carefully for any sign she didn’t want to continue.

Tessa nodded and he gently pushed into her, just with the tip.

Tessa nodded again, urging him on and he slowly moved a little further. She sighed, closing her eyes as she got used to the sensation.

“T?” he asked, unsure.

“I’m fine,” said Tessa. “A bit more,” she said.

Scott gently moved again. Tessa winced, realizing she should have given herself more time to get used to it. Scott tried to pull out in a panic, horrified to see her face marred by pain.

“Wait,” she said. “Please Scott.”

“I hurt you,” said Scott, distressed.

“No, it’s okay,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

She kept him there as he worried about hurting her, getting used to the sensation, rubbing her hands down his back.

“Again,” said Tessa.

Scott bit his lip, worried that he’d hurt her and slowly inched in further. Tessa sighed, smiling as she looked at Scott’s panicked expression.

“Relax please. Let me get used to the feeling for a moment, I’m fine,” said Tessa.

“Are you in pain?” asked Scott, not relaxing at all.

Tessa chuckled, kissing him.

“Relax. Now do it again from the beginning,” said Tessa.

“What if I hurt you?” he asked quietly.

“Shh, it’s okay. I want this with you, please don’t worry,” said Tessa.

Scott caressed her cheek, pulling out and then thrusting back into her slowly.

“Mmm, good,” said Tessa, her hands busily stroking his chest and grazing down his back.

Scott groaned, overwhelmed by the feeling, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She felt warm, wet and deliciously tight around him.

“You okay?” she asked, stroking his hair.

“It feels amazing,” he murmured.

“It does,” said Tessa softly, kissing his forehead.

He lifted his head to look at her, questioning her with his eyes.

Tessa nodded and he relaxed slightly. He pulled her into a kiss, starting to move at a slow pace, checking with her to make sure she was okay.

Tessa moaned softly, nibbling on his lower lip. The initial pain she’d felt was now a delicious sensation that she knew she needed to feel again and again.

“Please don’t worry…I want you to enjoy this. Next time will be better,” said Tessa softly.

“You think I’m not enjoying this? You’re so beautiful, you’re amazing, you feel amazing. I’m trying not to lose my head, you feel so good,” said Scott, kissing her. “I’m worried because I don’t want to hurt you. Next time I’ll be less worried, I promise.”

Tessa smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. “I love you. I’m okay, I promise. I’m so lucky my first time is with you. You’re amazing. You’re looking after me, you’re so careful.”

“I’m lucky too,” said Scott, kissing her again.

He continued his gentle thrusts and they didn’t speak again for several minutes, both taking in the moment.

“Stop, I want to try something,” murmured Tessa, stroking her hands down his body.

Scott looked at her in a panic, thinking he’d hurt her. He pulled out, concern in his eyes.

“Tessa? Are you okay?” he asked quickly, stroking her cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’m perfect,” she told him.

Tessa moved, pushing him down and climbing on top of him.

“Only what you’re comfortable with,” Scott reminded her, now realizing what she wanted.

Tessa nodded, stroking him. He groaned and she gently guided him inside her, sighing in pleasure.

She slowly rocked on him, Scott watching her, his hands cupping her breasts and stroking their way down her body. He couldn’t get enough of her soft skin beneath his hands. He also couldn’t get enough of slowly watching her come apart as she rode him.

Tessa controlled the depth and speed for her comfort, rocking on him slowly. His hands explored her body, the pleasure she saw on his face making her even more aroused. She leaned down to kiss him, feeling herself losing control.

“T…” murmured Scott, groaning, trying to tell her he was there.

He lost control, moaning her name and Tessa couldn’t respond, moaning loudly, feeling herself tightening around him, the orgasm even stronger than the one she’d had before.

She buried her face against his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart against her cheek. She could feel her own faster heartbeat, both of them panting. Scott kissed her forehead, unable to speak.

He was still inside her, neither of them wanting to move. They lay quietly, until Scott spoke up.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“Mmm, I’m perfect,” said Tessa.

“You are perfect,” agreed Scott with a smile.

Tessa raised her head to look into his eyes. “You’re perfect,” she said, kissing him.

Scott smiled, shifting a little to pull out of her and she practically whined at the loss of contact.

“We have a lifetime together, T. I can’t wait,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“We’re going to have an amazing life together,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Again? Later?” she asked with a shy smile.

“Only if you’re okay, I don’t want you to be sore,” said Scott with a smile. “As amazing as it is being with you, please tell me if you feel pain,” he murmured, caressing her cheek.

“I feel fine,” said Tessa. “Are you okay?”

“I am very very okay,” said Scott, smiling.


	9. Ababwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds now live in Ababwa, a city that didn't exist until Genie created it specifically for them. Danger awaits and they make plans to trick Jafar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this AU, can't wait to share more.

Scott opened his eyes, immediately thinking he must still be dreaming.

Tessa was sleeping beside him, long dark hair fanned down her bare back, the sheet not fully covering her breasts.

Wait, she was naked? Wait, he was naked? Scott took a moment to mentally travel down his body. Yes, he was.

He’d really gotten married. Married to the gorgeous Princess sleeping beside him. He watched her gentle breaths, her slightly parted lips and her long, dark eyelashes which framed those gorgeous green eyes he couldn’t get enough of seeing. She’d open her eyes and he’d become lost in them once again, he knew that.

Her bare skin he itched to reach out and touch. He’d discovered that touching her soft skin was something he wanted to do forever and making love to her…that had been an incredible moment he had barely had time to process.

He’d been very nervous but it had been so special that the second time wasn’t long after the first. It had been with less nerves and the knowledge that they had already successfully navigated their first time. They both knew their time together would be interrupted soon and had tiredly fallen asleep afterwards.

It was now afternoon and Scott was shocked they’d gotten away with as much as they had. They had got married only that morning, had traveled to Ababwa and he and Tessa had enjoyed the private time together. He knew danger loomed and protecting Tessa was his number one priority. She would one day be the Sultan, he would make sure of that.

He kissed her cheek softly and then got up, dressing and then stroking Tessa’s arm gently to wake her.

“Wake up, Princess,” he murmured softly.

“Mmm,” mumbled Tessa, cracking an eye open.

She looked surprised for a moment, then blushed, grabbing the sheet and lifting it higher to cover herself. Scott smiled.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, knowing she’d have the same reaction he did when he woke up and realized that it hadn’t all been a dream.

Tessa’s blush only spread as she smiled. “Good morning, husband,” she said.

“Good morning, wife,” said Scott with a grin.

“Though it’s afternoon now,” laughed Tessa.

“Did they really let us have so much alone time?” she added.

“Yeah, no interruptions. We’ll have to venture out before they come looking for us,” said Scott.

“Well, I am hungry,” said Tessa.

She moved to get up, blushing as the sheet fell to her waist, leaving her upper body exposed.

Scott’s eyes roamed over her, there was admiration in his gaze and she felt more comfortable as she tried to get used to the idea of him seeing her like this.

“Come shower with me,” she said, kissing him.

“Uh, okay,” said Scott, turning red.

Tessa sat there for a moment, getting her courage up before getting up, a deepening blush in her cheeks. She then sauntered over to the bathroom, knowing Scott was looking and turned around for a moment, giving him a wink before disappearing. She felt bold somehow, the initial shyness and nervousness had passed but this was still a new situation and it would take some time before she stopped blushing every time she was with him. But she also enjoyed seeing him like that, seeing the way he admired her.

He got up from the bed hurriedly, following her into the bathroom. He blushed as she looked at his naked form, her eyes travelling down his body. Scott tried not to immediately put his hands over himself, he had a wife now and he knew the shyness would ease with time.

The blush in her cheeks and shy smile somehow made her even more beautiful and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her. She tangled her hand into his hair, pulling gently as he hungrily kissed her.

“We should…uh,” began Tessa, awkwardly.

She’d felt his arousal against her and half of her wanted more and the other half knew they really needed to make a plan to stop Jafar.

It was Scott who made the decision, giving her another heated kiss as he backed her into the shower cubicle.

“We have a bit of time,” he reasoned, his eyes dark with desire.

“We do,” agreed Tessa, eyes bright and her smile widening.

Together they went to find the others, and Tessa blushed a deep shade of red as Genie winked at them from his position poring over maps of the area.

Kaetlyn was seated at the table and she looked up at Tessa with a smile, a silent question in her eyes. Tessa nodded imperceptibly, blushing and Kaetlyn giggled, hiding it by turning it into a cough.

“Welcome you two, this is our battle planning centre,” said Genie, gesturing around them. “We’re making sure we have what we need to protect this palace, Princess Tessa, and make sure the Sultan is protected too.”

Scott sat right down at the table, looking at the maps and some of the notes Genie had made.

“Genie…no,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“It might be the only way,” said Genie.

“No,” said Scott, shaking his head. “He could hurt so many people, he can hurt Tessa, he can hurt the Sultan.”

“What’s the plan?” asked Tessa, interestedly.

Scott rested his hand on her waist for a moment, jumping up to pull out a chair for her.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, sitting down.

“I want to let him have the lamp, let myself be captured, and then make him wish for something that will trap him,” said Genie.

“What if he hurts people with that power?” asked Tessa worriedly.

“He wants power for himself, he wants to invade other kingdoms and he can become Sultan without killing your father…” said Genie, trailing off as Tessa gasped.

“Without,” said Genie hurriedly. “He would try to hurt him though, he feels like he’s been overlooked and needs that power. We will try to protect everyone in the palace as best we can. If Jafar’s last wish is something that traps him, there is no getting out of it.”

“What would trap him?” asked Scott.

“If he asks to become a powerful being…a being like me. No master, no powers,” said Genie.

The others stared at him.

“Why would he wish to become a Genie?” asked Kaetlyn.

“Well, Genie is powerful enough to make Jafar look for the lamp, and as you told me when I found the lamp, the wish needs to be specific. If his wish isn’t specific enough, you can make him into a Genie. If he wants to be more powerful than you, he’d become a more powerful Genie but he’d need a master to use his powers and he’d need to obey his master, not his own desires,” said Scott.

Everyone looked impressed, Tessa gently squeezing Scott’s hand.

“Exactly. That’s what I’m counting on,” said Genie with a smile.

“So, we’re going back?” asked Tessa.

“Not yet. Let him fume for a bit,” said Genie.

_Meanwhile in Agrabah_

“Where’s your daughter, old man?” asked Jafar, jeering from his cell.

He’d been recaptured by Hakim and the other guards and Iago too had been locked up in a bird cage, the bird shouting his displeasure.

“My daughter is with her new husband,” said the Sultan, walking away from him.

“Husband?” asked Jafar, his eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” said the Sultan.

“You let her marry that Prince from Ababwa?” asked Jafar with a smirk.

“She married someone she loves,” said the Sultan, as he left the dungeon.

“You let her marry a petty thief,” murmured Jafar to himself. “I will take pleasure in revealing that information.”

_Ababwa_

The Prince and Princess waved to the people of Ababwa from the balcony, grinning. Genie’s Ababwa was much like Agrabah but the palace was better protected, a fortress to get in and out of. The city itself was small and charming, no poverty to be seen. They hadn’t wandered the streets and knew they couldn’t, but it seemed to be a peaceful and affluent city.

Genie had thought it a good idea to introduce Tessa and Scott as the Prince and Princess of Ababwa and the people cheered below, beaming at the new Princess that Prince Sami had introduced as his wife.

They went inside to a delicious dinner that they enjoyed with Kaetlyn and Genie and then the four of them explored the palace and grounds. Tessa admired a fountain in the garden, the greenery and colourful flowers making it a very pleasant place to spend time. She thought she could sit in the garden with a book or stroll the gardens with Scott.

“Well done Genie, the palace is lovely,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” said Genie. “It’s pretty cool. I outdid myself.”

He looked so pleased with himself that the others laughed, shaking their heads. Kaetlyn gave him a fond look, squeezing his hand quickly.

Tessa and Scott noticed, both hiding smiles and then Tessa yawned, hiding it behind her hand.

“I’m so tired, I might go lay down,” she said.

“Good night, Princess. Do you need anything?” asked Kaetlyn.

“No, I’m fine,” said Tessa, smiling.

Scott’s fingers threaded through hers and she smiled.

Kaetlyn and Genie bid them goodnight and she and Scott walked back to their room. It felt both strange and exciting to know that every night now they’d be spending together.

Scott had no intention of doing anything but sleeping that night, very aware that Tessa could be sore after that day’s activities. He was relieved that it seemed Tessa had the same intention as she put on a beautiful nightgown trimmed with lace, short enough to distract him but not too revealing. He pulled a loose shirt and pants on for bed.

“Scott…do you mind if?” she began, blushing as she couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I don’t mind, we shouldn’t anyway. We should let you recover from earlier,” said Scott softly.

“Are you sore?” he asked, stroking her back.

“No. Just a little, sensitive, maybe?” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her shoulder softly.

“I’m sorry, maybe we overdid it,” he said.

“No, no. We didn’t,” said Tessa.

“Maybe tomorrow?” she added hopefully.

“Maybe, depending on how you’re feeling,” said Scott.

“Okay,” said Tessa with a smile.

“You okay?” he asked.

Tessa nodded.

“I’m just worried,” she said, her fingers playing with the sheet.

“I’m worried about father, I’m worried that something will happen to you and I’m worried that Jafar will hurt me to hurt my father,” said Tessa.

“I know. I’m worried. What if I can’t protect you?” murmured Scott. “We have Genie but if Jafar has Genie, we’re on our own.”

“I know you’d always want to protect me,” said Tessa.

“I would. I’d protect you but what if I can’t? I can’t exactly protect you against magic and I don’t know what to do,” said Scott.

“We fight, we have to fight,” said Tessa. “We can’t run forever and we need to protect father.”

“Yes, we do,” said Scott.

“Try to relax, okay? I know it’s scary. I’m here though and I won’t let anything happen to you,” said Scott.

“I know,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I love you,” said Scott softly.

“I love you,” said Tessa, beaming.

“Sleep,” said Scott.

Tessa kissed him and snuggled in his arms, settling into the crook of his neck. She let out a content sigh, closing her eyes. Scott smiled, kissing her head, his hand moving to stroke through her hair.

They were woken by the sound of a tapping on the door and Scott jumped up, grabbing a stick he'd placed in the room as a weapon in case he needed it and approached the door. Tessa watched from the bed as Scott opened the door, finding Genie.

"You planning to clobber me with that?" asked Genie, bursting into laughter.

"I was prepared, okay," said Scott, allowing Genie inside the room. Tessa had already put on a robe on top of her nightgown and was sitting up in bed.

"I think we should go early tomorrow morning," said Genie. "I wanted to let you know so you'd be prepared."

"Okay, have you heard something?" asked Scott.

Genie hesitated, looking at Tessa.

"I received a message from the palace, Jafar's threats are escalating, they've captured him again but he's been threatening the Sultan," said Genie.

Tessa got up, her lip trembling as she went to Scott's side. He knew immediately what she needed, pulling her into his arms for a hug, kissing her temple.

"He's in jail but Iago has escaped so it's only a matter of time," said Genie.

Tessa nodded. "We have to go back," she said.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," said Genie.

"We'll be ready," said Scott, nodding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
> “Genie! Make her fall in love with me so that her pathetic father here can watch and know he’s lost her forever,” said Jafar.  
> “As I explained before, that’s one of the things I can’t do,” said Genie.  
> “What can you do then, you useless creature? Make me the Sultan of Agrabah!” said Jafar.  
> “As you wish,” said Genie solemnly.


	10. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into action and seems to be working.  
> Is there a wedding for Princess Tessa and Jafar?  
> What happens when the Sultan finds out about the deception by Scott and Tessa in order to get married?

With a swirl of light, they landed in the desert, slowly making their way back to the palace. Tessa held onto Scott’s hand tightly, afraid of what was to come, but a determination evident in her features.

Scott looked more terrified than she did, terrified he wouldn’t be able to protect her. Genie was quietly determined their plan would work but there were many variables and they needed to try to be prepared for all of them.

Jafar was on a rampage in the palace, looking for clues as to where Scott and Tessa had gone, having managed to escape from the dungeon once again. The Sultan was being protected by Hakim and the other guards, hidden away. Jafar was livid that he couldn’t get the guards on his side, desperate for the lamp. He knew that was his only method of gaining the power he desired.

It was almost too convenient that evening when he found the lamp in the garden, though he didn’t question it.

Tessa and Scott had entered the palace undetected and had barricaded themselves in Tessa’s quarters. Genie was allowing himself to be captured and it was with a feeling of dread that Tessa and Scott heard a commotion in the palace.

Jafar was exuberant. He’d rubbed the lamp and Genie had appeared ready to do his bidding.

He’d promptly barged into the main hall, rubbing the lamp and asking to become Sultan. What had followed was the Sultan being stripped of his royal robes and Jafar sat on the throne, laughing manically, his robes black with gold trimmings.

Tessa and Scott knew they needed to go see what was happening, so they left the room with the guards assigned to protect Tessa. There was chaos to be found. Jafar was threatening everyone. The Sultan stood, stripped of his title, at Jafar’s mercy. Genie looked on, disgusted at what he’d had to do. Hakim didn’t know what to do, his loyalty to the family being tested as he had to consider whether he would follow the law and serve the current Sultan.

Tessa and Scott rushed into the room, Tessa rushing to her father’s side.

“You shouldn’t have come back,” said the Sultan, devastated at the thought of Tessa being hurt.

“Princess Tessa,” said Jafar, leering at her.

Tessa glared at him, her gaze cold. “Is this the only way you can become something Jafar? Using this creature’s magic? You disgust me,” spat Tessa.

Jafar’s face darkened in anger and he banged his staff on the ground, grabbing the lamp.

“Genie! Make her fall in love with me so that her pathetic father here can watch and know he’s lost her forever,” said Jafar.

Scott balled his fists by his side, feeling sick.

“As I explained before, that’s one of the things I can’t do,” said Genie.

“What can you do then, you useless creature?” said Jafar.

Genie said nothing and Jafar sneered.

“Take them away, all of them, to the dungeon. Out of my sight,” he commanded.

The guards grabbed the Sultan and Tessa and she struggled against their hold. Scott tried to go after her but he was held back by another guard.

“Tessa,” he shouted.

She smiled sadly, letting herself be led away. Scott watched, unable to work out how to save her from Jafar’s clutches. Surely he would hurt her, in more ways than one. Scott felt ill at the thought of anyone touching Tessa. He needed her to be safe. Jafar watched Scott squirming, enjoying the power he had. He knew who Scott was and he would reveal it when it suited him.

Tessa struggled against the grip of the soldiers leading her away, Scott powerless to stop it. She didn’t know how but she managed to loosen their grip enough to whirl around, shouting out Hakim’s name.

And in the moment that Tessa turned around, her eyes blazing, Scott knew that this was it. Tessa had had enough of being spoken to like her opinion didn’t matter by people like Jafar.

She had Hakim’s attention, the soldier conflicted as he tried to obey the new Sultan while his loyalty remained with Tessa and her father.

“Enough, take her away,” said Jafar.

Hakim motioned for the soldiers beside Tessa to leave her and they both retreated. Tessa walked back into the room, eyes filled with tears but a fiery determination in her gaze.

“It’s up to you Hakim – I’ve known you my whole life. You are our most trusted soldier, you worked your way up the ranks to be who you are today. You are just, you are loyal and you do what is right. Now you have to choose. The Sultan is here, my father. He remains the true Sultan. Jafar has become Sultan using the magic that this genie possesses, he has become Sultan not of his own merit but by force and trickery. Who do you serve? A worthy Sultan or a Sultan who is not worthy of your loyalty? Jafar only wants power for himself, his greed would have him put at risk MY people,” said Tessa.

“Shut up girl, learn your place,” jeered Jafar.

“When you learn yours,” retorted Tessa, throwing him a look filled with disgust.

"I want only the best for this kingdom," said Jafar condescendingly.

"You want power for yourself, you care nothing for the people of Agrabah," said Tessa.

Jafar regarded her silently, watching Hakim lest he listen to her.

“Hakim, what is your decision? Do you serve a Sultan who is unworthy of your loyalty?” said Tessa, turning back to Hakim. “Do you do what is right? Or do you serve this monster who seeks power and glory only for himself and wants to hurt my people to do so?”

Hakim sighed, looking down for a moment. He then lifted his head, his hand on his heart.

“My Princess, forgive me,” he said loudly.

All the other soldiers followed his example and Jafar stared at them all, unable to believe what had happened.

Scott was so proud he thought he’d burst at what Tessa had just achieved and seeing the look of pride on the Sultan’s face, he knew the Sultan too had understood the strength and leadership that Tessa possessed.

“Arrest the Vizier,” said Hakim authoritatively.

The soldiers all moved in on Jafar, brandishing their weapons.

“This is absurd. Not even as Sultan?” said Jafar, grabbing the lamp and rubbing it.

“Genie, make me a powerful sorcerer,” he said. “I will make you all cower before me."

“Yes, master,” said Genie.

A series of movements created a change in attire for Jafar, a powerful staff in his hand. Jafar laughed wildly, throwing his arms up in the air, reveling in the power he knew he now had. To prove it, he focused on Scott.

“Let me start by revealing the impostor among us. Not a Prince, not from any known kingdom and apparently now illegally married to Princess Tessa,” said Jafar.

The Sultan’s eyebrows shot up, staring at Scott and his daughter. With a wave of the staff, Scott found himself kneeling before Jafar, his clothing now replaced by the old clothes he’d worn living on the streets.

Tessa tried to move forward, Jafar immobilizing her so she couldn’t move.

“Not even a legal union. He is not a prince,” jeered Jafar. “Only a pathetic street rat who thinks he can marry a princess.”

Scott couldn’t look at Tessa, knowing the ruse was up now and he may well lose her. The Sultan looked at him with disappointment in his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” murmured Scott, addressing the Sultan. “I made myself a prince using the Genie’s powers because I love Princess Tessa and I knew the law didn’t allow for her to marry anyone but a prince.”

“You knew and you hid this?” asked the Sultan, addressing Tessa.

Tessa lowered her eyes, in tears. “Yes father. Because I love Scott and I wanted to marry him,” she said.

Seeing that his daughter had been a part of this plan, the Sultan couldn’t only blame Scott. He said nothing, averting his gaze from both Tessa and Scott. They could say nothing, they knew the law was against them and Jafar had now exposed Scott.

“Banishment. Far from Agrabah, far from any kingdom. You will suffer knowing that your wife is no longer yours,” said Jafar, addressing Scott.

“No!” shouted Tessa. She tried to run to Scott’s side, Jafar immobilizing her as he banged his staff and Scott disappeared. Genie quickly sent the magic carpet away, seeking to return Scott quickly and not allow Jafar’s plan to work.

Scott found himself waking up in a frozen landscape, his body cold. He shivered, looking for Abu, the monkey having been tossed after him into this frozen land. He trudged through thick snow, ignoring the cold that seeped straight through him and found Abu, the monkey shivering with cold. He looked around, wanting to shout and cry out. Tessa had been left to Jafar’s evil because he couldn’t protect her.

He sat down, desolate as he cradled Abu inside his vest. He felt a breeze and looked sideways, struggling to even keep his eyes open, seeing the carpet. Somehow he managed to move his frozen body enough to clamber on, passing out as he got onto the carpet. He came to as the carpet neared Agrabah. He shook his head, tried to move his arms and legs and realized the carpet had cocooned him in an attempt to warm him. It had worked, his arms and legs were now quite warm. He coughed, slowly sitting up as the carpet approached the palace.

While he had been away, there had been more threats and intimidation. The Sultan’s life had been threatened unless Tessa married Jafar and watching her father barely able to breathe, his face purple, she’d reluctantly agreed. She hoped that Genie and Scott could keep this from happening, feeling disgusted. She was worried about how far it could get. She couldn’t face the thought of a forced marriage such as this, she was Scott’s wife and that was the way it would stay.

The Sultan told her over and over not to do it, despite his imminent death at the hands of Jafar. She had to try to save her father and it was with disgust that she now stood before Jafar, nearly panicking. She needed to save herself and hoped Scott would be there to help her.

Scott approached on the carpet, seeing what was happening on the balcony. He wanted to be sick, desperate to stop it. Tessa was looking around desperate for hope and she saw it as she caught sight of the carpet approaching.

The ceremony began and she faced it with a new determination. She smiled at Jafar, a coldness in her gaze, despite trying to play her part.

Scott wanted to look away, to recoil as Tessa leaned close to Jafar. Tessa tried to control her disgust as she leaned close, making Jafar think she was going to kiss him. He seemed surprised but there was lust in his gaze as she leaned closer.

The carpet stopped beneath the balcony, Scott thankful he could no longer see what was happening.

At the last moment, Tessa grabbed the lamp from where Jafar wore it on his belt and swiftly jumped off the balcony. There were gasps of shock, but the magic carpet had already swept her away and up onto the terrace. Jafar cursed loudly, rushing to the edge of the balcony, seeing nothing.

Scott was hugging Tessa tightly, Tessa crying tears of relief.

“You haven’t been hurt? No one’s touched you?” he asked desperately.

“No, I’m okay,” said Tessa. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” confirmed Scott.

“Thank goodness,” said Tessa, kissing him.

Jafar’s wrath was evident as the sky darkened, and he appeared on the terrace, approaching them, his eyes cold.

“You disgusting whore,” said Jafar, advancing and slapping Tessa hard across the face. Scott shouted, rushing forward to stop him. Jafar merely moved his hand, causing Scott to be immobilized.

He became distracted as Abu brandished the lamp gleefully, disappearing onto the carpet. Jafar quickly returned to the balcony, using his magic to turn Iago into a large bird that immediately gave chase to the carpet. The Sultan angrily took advantage of Jafar’s distraction to try to remove the magical staff from his grasp. He ran at him, causing Jafar to lose his balance and drop the staff.

It was long enough for Scott to be able to move and he moved to Tessa’s side, his face white. Her skin was marred by an angry red mark and he shook his head.

“I couldn’t protect you. I’m so sorry,” he murmured.

Tessa wasn’t crying, she was subdued, but there were no tears.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” she said.

“No one should ever touch you to hurt you. No one. He had no right. He’s a dead man,” said Scott, absolutely livid.

He kissed her cheek softly, then tenderly kissed her temple.

“We’re going to beat him. He’s already up to wish 3. We can do this,” he murmured. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“It stings a bit,” said Tessa.

“I hate him, if I get my hands on him,” murmured Scott, anger in his eyes.

“You’re not like that Scott. You’re not a horrible person like he is,” said Tessa.

“Anyone lays a hand on you and they get crazy Scott, I’d do anything to protect you,” he said.

Tessa smiled. “You’re sweet.”

“Let’s get that lamp,” said Scott, seeing the carpet weaving towards them, hotly pursued by Iago as a monstrous bird.

Abu held out the lamp, Scott taking it and they swiftly got onto the carpet, ducking away from Iago’s talons.

Landing back on the balcony, the Sultan, Kaetlyn and other guards had been immobilized, unable to move, they could only stare at what was going on.

“You! Give me the lamp,” said Jafar.

“No,” said Scott.

Jafar looked bored as he magically procured the lamp from Scott’s grasp. Scott felt a surge of anger, thinking about the way Jafar had hit and insulted Tessa.

“You are disgusting. You don’t even have that much power. Who made you? Who gave you that power?” he said angrily.

“He follows my orders!” bellowed Jafar.

“For one more wish? You’re nothing without Genie,” said Scott, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“He obeys me!” said Jafar angrily.

He tapped his staff on the ground, Scott feeling his body twist with pain.

“You’re second to him, he’s more powerful,” he managed, fighting against the pain.

Tessa was tearful, trying desperately to make her way to him and impeded by Jafar’s spell. She was unable to move, only her eyes showed her distress.

“Never!” spat Jafar.

Scott had pushed all his buttons and he was shaking with anger.

“Genie! Make me the most powerful being in the universe! More powerful than you!” said Jafar, rubbing the lamp.

Genie rubbed his hands together for a moment, muttering about the grey area in the wish. He then caused a swirling cloud to appear around Jafar. Jafar was laughing, thriving in the power he felt coursing through him.

“My power!” he yelled.

“I can destroy Shirabad,” he said, creating a ball of energy to devastate the neighbouring kingdom. Metal bracelets snapped onto his wrists and his eyes grew wide.

“What is this? What has happened to me?” he asked.

“You’re the most powerful Genie in the universe, that’s what you asked for. But, a Genie with no master, goes in their bottle,” said Genie, a bit smug.

A dark bottle appeared, sucking Jafar in while he screamed, threatening everyone around – the Sultan, Scott and Genie. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Genie taking the lamp and ensuring it would remain locked in the Cave of Wonders.

Dusting his hands off, he looked at the members of the palace able to move again, there was a silence as everyone processed the day’s happenings. Tessa rushed to Scott’s side, enveloping him in a hug. Together they went over to her father, the Sultan weak from the spells that Jafar had put on him.

He allowed them to help him sit down and then took the water that Kaetlyn rushed over with. He drank, taking the time to get his breath back.

“My child, I must speak with you,” he murmured.

Tessa sat by his side, the Sultan waiting for Scott and Kaetlyn to leave. Scott looked downcast as he left, positive he’d never be allowed near Tessa again, that the Sultan would hate him and he’d lose Tessa.

He sat down beside Genie glumly, waiting to hear news.

“Hey, why the face?” asked Genie. “We succeeded.”

“I’ve probably lost Tessa forever, the Sultan knows we lied,” said Scott.

“Let’s see, don’t think the worst,” said Genie.

“I love her, Genie, if she’s gone, I don’t really know what to do,” said Scott.

“Wait to hear what the Sultan has to say before you assume the worst,” said Genie, patting Scott’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: what is Scott's final wish?


	11. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sultan knows that he's been deceived. Princess Tessa's and Scott's marriage hangs in the balance. Could this marriage be so short-lived? Not if you ask Tessa and Scott.  
> The Sultan has much to say...

Tessa looked at her father with some trepidation, worried he’d have something to say now that he had found out about Scott. Whatever her father said, she knew there was only one outcome that she could live with. She would be Scott’s wife, whatever the consequences. He was her home. Princes had come from all nearby kingdoms and she had not been tempted by any of them. Scott was different, he was special, and she prepared to fight for her right to be his. His wife. She couldn’t wait to live each day as his wife and if her father couldn’t make it legal, then so be it. She’d do it herself one day.

When he started to speak however, his voice weary from the ordeal Jafar had put him through, he extended his hand shakily, brushing Tessa’s cheek. The cheek that still bore the mark of Jafar’s violent act.

“My child, you are hurt,” said the Sultan.

“Jafar. He hit me,” said Tessa.

“He dared to hurt you. I will kill him with my bare hands,” said the Sultan angrily.

“He’s gone now, let’s hope forever,” said Tessa.

“Tessa, you have grown so much. I was scared to lose you, like I lost your mother. I saw my little girl and not the woman you’ve become,” said the Sultan, his eyes filling with tears.

“You are brilliant, you are what Agrabah needs. I am very proud of your courage and your love for Agrabah and its people. You will be the Sultan,” said her father.

He took off the ceremonial ring which marked his status, picking up Tessa’s hand and kissing it. He placed the ring into her palm and gently closed her fingers over it. A few tears fell down Tessa’s cheeks as she realized what was happening.

“Father,” she said with disbelief.

“You will be a fine Sultan,” said her father, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you,” said Tessa.

She kissed his hand, her eyes bright as she looked down at the ring in her palm. It symbolized so much, she’d fought for this. She’d prepared her whole life for that moment. She couldn’t wait to see Scott’s face when she told him. _Scott._

“Father…about Scott,” began Tessa.

“You both deceived me. But he is a good man. He loves you and he has helped us fight Jafar,” said the Sultan.

Tessa nodded. “We didn’t want to deceive you, we just wanted to marry,” she said.

“As the Sultan, you may change the law. You may change it so that your union is legal and it is legal for others in future, perhaps your children, to marry whoever they wish,” said her father.

“Thank you,” said Tessa, so relieved she felt like pinching herself.

The Sultan looked out into the courtyard seeing Scott hunched over as he sat next to Genie, head in his hands.

“I think Prince Sami…Scott, is worried he’s lost you now that I know the truth. Go tell him the good news,” he said.

Tessa looked sad as she realized Scott looked utterly defeated at a time that he should be celebrating the success of their plan. They had rid the palace of Jafar and saved numerous neighbouring kingdoms from invasion.

Tessa nodded, kissing her father’s cheek and rushing over to Scott. Genie wisely vacated the bench, allowing Tessa and Scott to talk.

Scott looked up at her, his eyes miserable. “I have to go, right? It’s over?” he asked quietly.

Tessa softly kissed his lips.

“Shh, don’t say things like that. If you go, I go. I’d go with you,” said Tessa, rubbing his arm.

“Doesn’t the Sultan hate me?” asked Scott, bewildered.

“The Sultan?” asked Tessa, breaking into a smile. “The Sultan loves you.”

Scott looked confused, he was almost certain the Sultan was none too impressed with his deceit. The Sultan had trusted him, he’d approved of his marriage to Tessa. But he had done so under the illusion that he too was royal. That he was Prince Sami, a man with the same upbringing, who had the resources to give Tessa anything her heart desired. Now, Scott hated to think what his fate would be.

Tessa’s smile only widened as Scott tried to make sense of what she was saying.

“Tessa?” he asked.

“I’m the Sultan,” said Tessa, in awe as she said the words.

It was a title she’d wanted, a title she had strived for. She wanted to share her happiness with Scott, she had no doubt he’d be celebrating with her.

Scott gazed at her, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do this. You deserve this so much,” said Scott, his eyes filled with pride.

He got off the bench, kneeling before her, kissing her hand. “My Sultan,” he said quietly.

“My husband doesn’t have to call me that,” said Tessa, tugging on his hand so he’d get up.

Scott sat again beside her taking both her hands in his, looking down at her engagement ring and wedding band. On her other hand, on her index finger, she wore the Sultan’s ring.

“I get to stay your husband?” he asked, hopeful.

“Yes, I’ll have the law changed, backdated to before our wedding, it’s all legal,” said Tessa. “And regardless of that, we’re married in our hearts.”

Scott nodded, hugging her tightly. Tessa buried her face against him, taking those moments in his embrace to take it all in. She was Sultan, she could lead the kingdom of Agrabah and she had the most amazing husband. She felt so lucky.

“I am so proud of you! You are just what Agrabah needs. You will be the best Sultan. We have to celebrate,” said Scott.

“We will,” said Tessa with a smile. “First, will you please marry me? Again? So we can share it with the whole palace,” she added, her smile widening.

Scott laughed. “I will, I’d love to.”

Tessa kissed him with a grin. She felt like jumping for joy, light-hearted after the ordeal with Jafar and their success. She hadn’t even dared to hope her dream to become Sultan would eventuate, she thought it would never happen, or if it did, it would be years from now.

Scott picked her up, swinging her around, exuberant. “You’re the Sultan, you’re incredible,” he said, beaming.

“I love how excited you are. Thank you,” said Tessa, grinning.

“I love you!” said Scott, putting her down and kissing her, pulling her close.

“Your father really doesn’t hate me?” he asked.

Tessa laughed. “No, he likes you, he says you’re a good man. And you are. You’re the best man,” she said. “Definitely the best man for me!”

“I’ll always try to be the best for you, Tessa,” said Scott, hugging her tightly.

Tessa caressed his hair as they parted, loving as she stroked through the wavy tendrils of hair.

“I have a law to go change,” she murmured.

“It’s okay, and I have a genie to set free,” said Scott with a wink.

“Oh, Scott. You’re going to do it? He’ll be stunned,” said Tessa.

Scott nodded. “I owe him everything, he deserves it.”

“I have to see that. I’ll go change the law after you set the genie free,” said Tessa, beaming.

Genie had been chatting quietly to Kaetlyn. She was upset, realizing the man she’d fallen for couldn’t be with her. He would go back in his bottle again and again, serving a master.

Tessa looked over at them. “Maybe they can get their happy ending too,” she murmured.

Scott nodded. “It’s time,” he said.

Kissing Tessa softly, he walked towards Genie. Tessa tried to be unobtrusive, watching from afar as she sat on the side of the fountain. Her father too, sensed something significant would occur. He watched silently, impressed by Scott’s kindness. He knew that genies could not escape their fate and it took a special person like Scott to give up a wish to set Genie free.

Scott reached Genie’s side, apologetic as he asked Kaetlyn if he could speak to Genie privately. She nodded, going to sit with Tessa, the two friends talking quietly.

Scott grinned at Genie. “Tessa is the new Sultan,” he said.

“Sultan! That’s never happened, the first female Sultan. Wow! We have to celebrate,” said Genie excitedly.

“We do. We’ll have a big party, I know you love parties,” said Scott.

“I do,” laughed Genie.

“So what’s your final wish? Around the world holiday, something for your beautiful Sultan maybe?” asked Genie.

Scott shook his head, his face giving nothing away. He looked thoughtful, pretending to think about it.

“I’ve got it!” he said suddenly, his hazel eyes bright.

Genie rubbed his hands together. “Let’s do it! I’m ready!” he said.

He waited for the command and Scott leisurely rubbed the lamp. “Genie, I wish to set you free,” he said.

Genie’s jaw dropped, not able to believe what he was hearing. But the magic was already working, the bracelets dropped from his wrists and he returned to his human form.

He stared at his hands, shocked. It didn’t feel like he could suddenly make anything happen, he felt different. His ability to suddenly change his appearance was gone. He thought about turning himself into smoke. Nothing happened. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Scott who was watching his sudden self-discovery with interest.

“Tell me to do something,” said Genie emotionally.

“Bring me jewels,” said Scott.

“I…I can’t. Get them yourself,” said Genie.

His tears spilled over, having finally tasted freedom. He pulled Scott into a hug, Scott emotional too.

“Thank you. I owe you everything,” said Scott.

“No, thank you. Thank you for setting me free,” said Genie.

“You deserve it. Maybe you want to spend time with a certain handmaiden?” asked Scott with a smile.

“Yes, I certainly would,” grinned Genie, looking over at Kaetlyn.

Tessa was dabbing at her eyes, as was Kaetlyn. They all realized the significance of what had happened. Tessa was so proud of Scott that she jumped up and ran to him.

He caught her in his arms as she jumped on him, burying her face against him.

“You’re amazing, what you just did…you’re amazing,” said Tessa emotionally.

Scott held onto her, nuzzling her hair.

“I’m so glad I could. Genie is a friend I hope we have for life,” he murmured.

“I hope so too,” said Tessa.

She placed a kiss on Scott’s neck and then moved out of his arms, throwing her arms around Genie.

“You’re free, thank you for everything,” said Tessa.

“Sultan, it was my pleasure to be of assistance,” said Genie, grinning at her. “Now, how attached are you to keeping your handmaiden?” he added, winking.

Tessa giggled. “If she’ll have you, I will gladly lose her. But I’ll miss her so make sure you come visit often.”

“I will, we will,” promised Genie.

He nervously walked over to Kaetlyn, who blushed.

The Sultan made his way over to Tessa and Scott and although Tessa had reassured him, Scott still took a nervous breath.

“I am proud to call you my son,” said her father. “You have made my daughter very happy, you have helped us fight against evil. I know you lied because you love Tessa. How can I blame you for loving her? She’s lucky to have met someone like you. You are a Prince now too, you have married the Princess. She is now the Sultan.”

“Thank you. I am so grateful you gave me a chance. Tessa deserves only the best. I wanted to give her that so…I lied. But it wasn’t Prince Sami that she wanted, she didn’t want that. I’m just lucky she loved me for me,” said Scott.

Tessa wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling against his side.

“Please don’t try to be Prince Sami, I just want Scott,” she said with a laugh.

Her father laughed as Scott looked mock offended for a moment.

“Tessa will be an amazing Sultan, we must celebrate her,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“We will celebrate with the finest feast,” said her father, nodding.

“I believe we have a law to change?” he added, looking at Tessa.

“Yes, I have a law to change,” said Tessa. “Excuse me while I go do my first official duty as Sultan?” said Tessa, winking.

“Go, I’ll wait for you,” said Scott. He beamed as she squeezed his hand and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just one chapter away from the end followed by an epilogue.  
> Next - we have the finest celebration in Agrabah's history and what's next for Genie? Kaetlyn? Tessa and Scott?


	12. Double Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feasts, weddings and words of gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over, these characters will be missed.   
> Any one-shots post the epilogue will be returned to their rightful owner.

Scott had never seen such a spectacle. Tessa’s father had gone all out to celebrate her becoming Sultan. The party lasted days, Genie was having the best time, outgoing and loving all the food, drinks, dancing, music and Kaetlyn’s attention. It was quickly decided there would be a double wedding. Tessa and Scott were already married, this second ceremony would be for everyone at the palace to enjoy and for them. They’d married under secrecy and they were looking forward to marrying in front of everyone, along with Kaetlyn and Genie.

“How is it that I’m seeing you in your wedding dress again and I still can’t get enough?” said Scott, the night before the wedding as Tessa twirled for him, wearing the dress she’d be wearing again the next day.

Tessa laughed. “I love that you love seeing me in this dress.”

“You look amazing Tessa, wow, I’m the luckiest man ever,” said Scott, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Tessa leaned her forehead against his, smiling. “I’m the luckiest,” she said.

“It’s an honour to be your husband, my beautiful Sultan,” he murmured, kissing her.

“You need to remember you’re a prince now, you married the princess, that’s how it works. The honour is mine, I love you so much,” said Tessa.

“Oh yeah, I’m a prince…a real one this time,” smiled Scott.

“Mmm, and you make me so happy,” said Tessa.

“You make me happier,” said Scott with a grin.

“Equal shares Prince Scott,” said Tessa, mock frowning at him.

“Okay okay, we make each other equal amounts of happy. I love you so much,” said Scott, kissing her.

“That’s better,” mumbled Tessa against his lips.

“I need some beauty sleep for tomorrow, I’m going to be your bride,” said Tessa beaming as she pulled away and started getting out of the dress.

Scott helped her and she hung it up carefully, slipping on a pretty nightgown and settling into bed beside Scott.

He kissed her, reaching underneath her gown, his hand stroking her thigh, his mouth devouring hers.

“Is this inappropriate for the night before a wedding?” he asked, only after he’d removed the nightgown and was busy kissing his way down her body.

He peppered a few kisses across her sternum, looking up at her, his hair falling over his brow.

“No, we’re already married, it doesn’t count,” breathed Tessa, pulling at his pants to remove them.

“In that case,” said Scott with a grin, quirking an eyebrow at her as he rolled his tongue around her nipple, making her sigh in pleasure.

He took his time, he didn’t leave even an inch of sensitive skin unpleased. She stroked his hair as he worked on both breasts, lavishing equal attention. He was a breasts man for sure, he loved to make her sigh with pleasure, feeling her arch her back, her wetness increasing as she moaned.

He sucked on her breast while stroking her, his licks and kisses making her whimper with want.

“Need you…now,” gasped out Tessa.

Scott let go of her breast, kissing his way up to her lips, his fingers stroking her. She spread her legs, rocking on his hand, needing him.

“Someone’s keen,” murmured Scott, kissing her deeply.

“Your fault,” mumbled Tessa between kisses.

“Let me make that up to you,” whispered Scott, pushing her hair aside to bury his face into her neck as he also buried himself inside her, groaning at the delicious sensation.

Tessa wrapped her legs around him, feeling him even deeper as she adjusted her position. She moaned loudly, moving her hips rhythmically as he thrust into her.

He was wrapped around her, snuggled into her neck when he woke up, blinking against the morning light. Tessa was gently stroking his hair and he moved slightly.

“Good morning,” she murmured.

“Good morning,” said Scott, kissing her lips briefly.

His hand trailing down her arm, he settled it onto her waist, his fingers stroking her skin.

“Every time is even better than the last,” he murmured.

“It is, it goes from incredible to even more incredible over and over, I don’t even have words,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott, nuzzling her neck.

“I love you,” said Tessa, kissing his hair.

He cried when she appeared later at their wedding, looking happy and utterly beautiful. He cried when she said her vows, and she was tearful throughout the service, her voice trembling with emotion, her eyes shinning as she looked at Scott, holding his hands tightly in hers.

Tessa teared up as she watched Kaetlyn and Genie say their vows, and Scott too, watched emotionally, his hand stroking Tessa’s back comfortingly.

It was a moment he’d thought could never happen. They’d devised a plan and married and this time he knew it was a completely legal union, Tessa had achieved that, she’d ensured that he’d be hers, within the law of the kingdom. Future generations didn’t have restrictions, there was no rule now stating, ‘must marry a prince’. It was gone, after 1000 years. Now the princess, or any member of the royal ruling family could marry for love, they could marry whoever they chose.

Tessa laughed as he twirled her at the feast held by her father for their union, Kaetlyn and Genie included. Scott thought the lavish feast certainly came close to rivalling the feast held over many days to celebrate Tessa’s position as Sultan.

“This is wonderful, I love being here with you,” said Tessa, beaming.

Scott kissed her, smiling and leaning his forehead against hers. “I love it too, I am so lucky,” he said.

“I’m lucky,” said Tessa with a grin.

She looked stunning in a green dress that glittered as she danced. She’d changed for the feast, her eyes bright, their colour only enhanced by the green of the dress. Her dark hair stood out as it flowed down her back, wisps now coming out of an intricate braid across the back of her head.

She’d danced the night away with Scott, smiling so much her cheeks hurt. As they watched Genie do an elaborate dance to the music, Kaetlyn laughing as she tried to copy him, Scott leaned close to her, kissing her cheek.

“You tired?” he asked, his eyes a promise of things to come.

“No…I mean yes, very tired, let’s go to our room,” said Tessa, winking.

This wedding night was special, without the fear of that very first night, pleasure heightened by the magical ceremony and feast, knowing they were husband and wife, no longer married in secret.

Still, Tessa thought back to that very first night fondly. It had been something they experienced together for the first time and she could not have been more looked after than she was. Scott had been careful, gentle and so loving. She felt lucky to be so well looked after. It had been an incredible experience to go through together and now when the nerves had dissipated, shyness decreased and they’d learned more about each other’s bodies, it was an amazing experience time after time.

Scott kissed her cheek, Tessa sleeping in his arms. He loved to watch her sleep, all barriers down, she was just his Tessa. She wasn’t the Princess or the Sultan, she was Tessa. She was extra cuddly when she slept, she somehow nuzzled her way closer. She’d sigh sometimes. A content sigh and soft smile gracing her features. He hoped her happiness was due to him, their marriage, their joint life together. He was so happy he thought he might burst, it bubbled away inside him like a river ready to overflow. That was because of Tessa. Because of everything she’d brought to his life. He certainly owed Genie for some of it but the most important person was currently laying in his arms, dreaming as she nuzzled into his neck, a soft kiss against his skin telling him she’d woken up.

“Hey,” he murmured, stroking her hair, nuzzling against her hairline as he kissed her forehead.

“Hey handsome,” murmured Tessa, sleepily opening her eyes.

“You look serious,” she said, raising up and leaning on her elbow as she studied his face.

Scott caressed her cheek.

“I was just thinking,” he said.

“What about?” asked Tessa.

“You, obviously,” said Scott, with a tender smile.

Tessa waited and he stole a quick kiss from her lips.

“I was thinking about you, how happy you make me. How my life has changed so much. How grateful I am for everything. Thank you, T, you have made me so happy. I had no idea this was possible, but it is. Everyday, I’m so lucky,” he said.

Tessa bit her lip. He was such a sap, but she loved his open honesty, his heart was so pure and filled with love. His emotions were always clear. Like the books she loved to read, she could read him like a book. Lovingly turning each page to discover even more about him, to love more about him, to anticipate what would happen next in their lives together. She hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

She kissed him, caressing his hair.

“You’ve made me happy. I didn’t know it was possible for every day to be so wonderful. You make me happy every day. My life has changed too, I’m so grateful that you’re here, that I get to be your wife and we get to share our lives together. I’m so lucky,” said Tessa.

Scott grinned, touched at her words. He felt like thanking her every day, he did thank her every day. There were moments like these where he felt the need to tell her more. More than ‘I love you’. It didn’t seem enough, just those three words to tell her how he felt. He’d fallen in love with her quickly, he’d wanted to get to know her, to discover her heart. Now he guarded her heart and his heart he’d given to her entirely. She was kind and loving, she had a heart that overflowed with love; for him, and for Agrabah. He needed to tell her what it meant to him to be by her side, how fortunate he felt. And ‘I love you’ wasn’t enough. How to describe such an all-consuming feeling? He understood that Tessa knew everything he wanted to say, but he hoped to one day find the words to tell her.

“Thank you,” he murmured, kissing her. “I’m always here and always yours.”

Tessa smiled softly, snuggling against his chest. He held her tightly, wrapping both arms around her.

“Another day being the happiest couple ever,” he said, kissing her.

“Mmm, it’s so special feeling that happiness every day,” said Tessa.

“Very special,” agreed Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:  
> Scott wandered through the market, people stopped to speak to him, greeting him warmly. Two guards from the palace flanked him, necessary but unobtrusive. Scott was friends will all of the guards, they came for protection but never felt like they worked for Scott. He treated them as equals, even as superiors. He accepted their advice and largely they were not required in the now thriving city of Agrabah.


	13. A new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are things going for Scott and Sultan Tessa a few years later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this journey, to be followed by a short epilogue. Thank you!

Scott wandered through the market, people stopped to speak to him, greeting him warmly. Two guards from the palace flanked him, necessary but unobtrusive. Scott was friends will all of the guards, they came for protection but never felt like they worked for Scott. He treated them as equals, even as superiors. He accepted their advice and largely they were not required in the now thriving city of Agrabah. Tessa was now 23 years old, Scott too was 23, soon to be 24.

Sultan Tessa had been exactly what the kingdom needed. She ensured none of the poor went hungry. She set up a free food store for the poor. Had housing built for those without homes, asking for nothing in return. There was a new building being built to increase available housing.

Scott would go out into the city to speak to those who wouldn’t access the services. Those who were wary of royalty and not wanting to accept help. He made sure they at least accessed meals daily and slowly wore down the barrier between them. He was the perfect liaison for such a job. He was also on the royal council and took pride in taking part in their meetings. He’d quickly become a highly respected member of the council due to his intelligence and ability to see all sides of an issue. He’d thrived on his own merit, without assistance from the Sultan.

His Sultan. Tessa was the pride of the kingdom. Never had a Sultan been so engaged with the people. Sultan Tessa’s intelligence and kindness were unmatched.

Her advisor was Emily and the two got along well. Kaetlyn had left the palace with Genie, sailing the world. They came back every few months to see them and the four friends loved to catch up. Scott and Genie were like brothers, the friendship and respect between the two men strong.

“Hi, how was your morning?” asked Tessa as Scott returned, greeting her with a kiss.

“It was really good. Agrabah is thriving. You’ve done that and I love seeing it every time I go out,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“I’m so proud of you,” said Tessa. “I’m proud every day.”

“I’m the proudest ever,” said Scott, beaming. “I’m proud of you.”

Tessa smiled hugging him. They were alone in her office, guards outside her door. Hakim remained the head of the guards, their most trusted soldier.

Tessa kissed him, melting against him as he pulled her closer.

“When is your next meeting?” he murmured.

“Not until later this afternoon. We need to have lunch and have a rest,” said Tessa, winking.

Scott smiled, his hand trailing down her arm.

“Can I accompany you back to our room, my beautiful Sultan?” asked Scott, kissing her hand with a grin.

“You may,” said Tessa with a laugh.

In their room, Scott kissed her, his tongue tangling with hers and Tessa wrapped herself around him. He picked her up, laying her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

\----------------

“I’ve had five years as your husband and I still pinch myself,” said Scott, kissing her on the morning of their anniversary.

“I pinch myself too, I’m the luckiest woman in the world,” said Tessa, beaming with contentment.

She and Scott wanted to celebrate their anniversary and they had just returned from a few days in Ababwa which still existed and still considered Tessa their princess. It largely ran itself, Scott oversaw most of the city’s needs and she was grateful. She loved going back there, it held precious memories of their first few days as husband and wife.

Now they were back in Agrabah and were set to go on their next journey, they were planning to take two camels and head across the desert. They wanted to lay back and look at the stars, sleep in a tent on the sand and just enjoy the quiet time together, away from the palace. Tessa had a visual in mind of making love in the tent and she couldn’t wait to start this celebration of their wedding anniversary with him.

Except she didn’t feel like going anywhere or doing anything. She lay around in bed instead of packing and it was with concern that Scott sat down on the bed next to her. She cracked an eye open, smiling at his handsome face. His eyes were filled with concern.

“T…you okay?” he asked.

She nodded, turning onto her back, mulling over her situation. She’d looked forward to this trip so much and felt like it was ruined. Scott would be disappointed too and she hated the thought of hurting him.

“Tessa, please tell me what thoughts are floating around that beautiful head? I know something is going on that you’re not telling me. It’s a happy day, right?” he asked, his brow furrowed as he looked at her.

“It’s a very happy day, I love you,” said Tessa immediately.

“You’re not excited about the trip, I thought you were saying you couldn’t wait to go,” said Scott.

“I can’t wait, I was so excited,” said Tessa, her voice trembling. “I just don’t feel well,” she said, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

“You’ve been feeling a bit unwell lately,” said Scott, nodding.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Your health is most important, not the trip. You should see the doctor,” he said.

“How can you be so understanding, I’m ruining everything,” said Tessa, her sobs increasing.

“No honey, you’re not ruining anything. What’s more important? You or a trip we can go on any time?” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

“We planned it for today, I really wanted to go. I wanted to be alone with you, to have a few more days of just us,” said Tessa. “It was going to be so romantic.”

“I know and we can have that romantic trip when you’re feeling better,” said Scott, soothingly stroking her hair.

Tessa blinked back tears and he leaned down to kiss her.

“I’m here to take care of you, you’re my wife,” said Scott gently.

She paused a moment. “Scott, are you ready for a different role too?”

“What do you mean?” asked Scott.

Tessa kissed him softly. “I’m pregnant,” she said.

Scott stared at her, a grin forming on his face.

“Really?” he asked, caressing both her cheeks.

Tessa nodded with a shy smile. “I think so, we’d need to see the doctor to make sure, but yes.”

“That’s amazing, I love you!” said Scott, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“We made a baby,” he murmured, kissing her cheek.

“We did,” said Tessa, emotional.

“I’m going to take care of you. You won’t be alone with any of it. I’m here and I will look after you always,” said Scott.

“I know I have an amazing husband who will be there for me,” said Tessa, hugging him.

“You’re going to be an amazing dad, Scott. Our child will be so lucky,” she said.

“You’re going to be the sweetest mother, our baby will be so lucky,” said Scott.

“You’re not riding a camel, no way,” said Scott, fixing her with a look.

“Not today but maybe when I feel better,” said Tessa hopefully.

“You’re not riding any camels…at all,” said Scott, frowning.

“Oh, is this what the next 8 months will be like?” asked Tessa, crossing her arms.

“Maybe,” said Scott, shrugging.

“I think we’re going to have our first fight,” teased Tessa.

“After 5 years? Doubtful but I guess it’s possible,” said Scott, grinning.

“We’re going on the trip when I feel better,” said Tessa.

“No, we’re not. Sorry,” said Scott, shaking his head. “Our baby will not be jostled around on a camel.”

Tessa sighed. “I love you, even when you’re being so over-protective.”

Scott grinned. “My wife is having a baby, I’ll be busy protecting you for a long time.”

“We are going to have our first fight,” said Tessa, laughing.

Scott kissed her cheek with a chuckle.


	14. End of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue following the adorable family years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over but I feel it has a few one-shots in it! At some point they will join in!  
> Thank you.

Scott didn’t know whether to laugh or frown as he fixed his eyes on the sullen little girl in front of him. She was Tessa through and through. She wouldn’t listen to anything she didn’t agree with, at the ripe old age of five she was a force to be reckoned with. She was adamant she wanted to climb the tree and Scott was currently not in her good books for taking her away from the tree. She had kicked and screamed but Scott had persisted and she was pouting, her green eyes sullen. She had wavy brown hair that fell down her back, looking at her dad as if he’d taken away a shiny new toy.

“Jasmine, what did we say about climbing trees?” he said gently.

His daughter pushed her bottom lip out even further, Scott shaking his head with a chuckle.

“Your mommy will not be impressed,” he said, seeing Tessa join them in the garden, an adorable toddler in her arms.

“Take him,” said Tessa, kissing him as she handed over the sleeping little boy.

Scott beamed, looking at his son. Eighteen months old and he was an angel. He looked just like Scott, Tessa would laugh and question whether she’d been there when he was conceived at all, making Scott laugh. The little boy had chubby cheeks, a head of wild hair and hazel eyes.

“Are you listening to daddy, darling?” asked Tessa, fixing her daughter with her best warning look.

“Daddy won’t let me climb the tree,” said Jasmine, stamping her feet.

“Because you could hurt yourself and mommy and daddy would be sad if you hurt yourself. You would be sad too,” said Tessa gently.

“Daddy knows what’s best for you, okay?” said Tessa, running her hand through the little girl’s wavy hair.

Jasmine pouted. “Okay,” she said.

Tessa pointed to the bench. “Sit down and think about your behaviour. We do not stamp our feet. Understood?”

Jasmine pouted and sat down, swinging her legs.

Tessa turned to see Scott holding Sami, a name they’d given to their son in acknowledgment of the role the persona of Prince Sami had played in their story. He was enthralled, watching the toddler sleep against him. He kissed his chubby cheek and looked up at Tessa.

“You and your adorable son,” said Tessa, hand on her heart, melting as she looked at them both.

“He’s adorable, like his gorgeous mother,” said Scott, grinning.

“He’s all you,” said Tessa, grinning as she kissed him.

He was a placid, happy baby, getting into more mischief with each passing day but much easier than Jasmine.

Temper tantrums aside, their family life filled them both with so much joy. Tessa remained as Sultan, she’d delegated a lot of her duties to Scott when she was pregnant and post the birth of each baby, and he’d stepped up, keen to assist her and make everything as easy as possible for her.

She’d finished her meetings for the day and wanted to enjoy time with Scott and their children. Her daughter throwing a temper tantrum wasn’t on the list of things she wanted to deal with. The little girl was strong-willed, much like she had been as a child. Scott hated trying to discipline her. She made it difficult, Tessa could admit.

Scott adored their babies, he worried the kids would be mad at him if he was even a little hard on them. He was gentle while still firm. Tessa was focused on outcomes, teaching their children right from wrong and didn’t mind making them a little mad to get there. Tessa knew though that soon their daughter would get over not being allowed to climb the tree and focus on something else.

Both kids in bed for the night, Tessa slipped her arms around Scott, holding him close.

He pulled her even closer, kissing her. Somehow one kiss turned into a heated make-out session. All these years of marriage later and they still couldn’t get enough of each other.

“I need some time with the Sultan,” murmured Scott in between kisses.

“Your Sultan is available for a meeting,” quipped Tessa, winking at him.


End file.
